The Stark Family: Season Nine
by LittleMissStark
Summary: after nearly escaping death in the attack on Stark Mansion there brought together again only fight death once more when Gage is dying. it's up to Tony and nner to figure out how to get Extrmis out of him but they never new the side effects the red serum could have. they were not ready for this heart break.
1. home

When Quinn walked out to the rest of the plane, she was met with smiles until they saw her. She looked terrified and soaked to the bone from the sprinklers that went off in there cabin. Kim nearly ran to her. "Quinn! What happened? Are you ok?" But Quinn could barely talk. In the middle of an anxiety attack as her breathing got faster and faster and her body shook like a leaf. Kim held her as Jarvis spoke.

"It seems Agent Smith is dying." Tony stood quickly."Dying? Gage is dying? How? He was just fine when I saw him." He watched Kim calm there daughter down and TJ and Loki looking on with worry. "When he was captured he was taken By Aiden Killian who injected him with his experimental serum Extrmis. It's unstable and is slowly burning him up from the inside out. I calculate he has less then a week if unchecked or treated. Slightly longer if he kept in cold temperatures. Right now he is in the bath and I am keeping the water as cold as possible."

Tony ran his hands through his hair. If it wasn't one thing it was another."Ok. Jarvis. Call . Tell him to meet us at the safe house in Maine." Quinn looked at her dad strangely. Calmed for the moment. "Maine? We have a house in Maine?" Tony nodded. "Yeah. After Afghanistan I bought a house in Maine if I ever felt unsafe or just wanted to get away. I've kept it furnished and up to date. Fully working lab and since I went into the hospital business, a fully functional tiny hospital. Bruce will have everything he could possibly need to help Gage." Quinn visibly relaxed for the moment. Feeling not all hope was lost.

Clint was packing his bag to leave. It was slower given his wrist brace and still splinted fingers. There was a knock on the door. It almost hurt his ears. He reached to adjust the aid before opening the door. "Director." Coulson nodded, before stepping inside. "Plans changed. You won't be leaving in fifteen minutes. You'll be leaving as soon as your ready." Clint frowned. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?" "Not at all. We just got a call from Tony. It's your brother. I'l be blunt, he's dying and has an estimated week to live." Clint swallowed his nerves. "Got it. Did he say why?" "I'l explain on the way. Finish packing and get to the Jet." "Yes sir."

As the jet lifted off the ground Clint covered his ears. He still didn't find a good adjustment on his hearing aid and the jet was ringing in his ears. He took it out for the moment, until they were on autopilot.

When Coulson walked back to the seats he put it back in, adjusting it. Coulson spoke. "Still having trouble?" "A little but nothing Tony can't fix. Now what's wrong with my brother." Coulson took in a breath. He hated being the bearer of this kind of news. "After the attack on Stark mansion Agent Gage Smith was captured by Aiden Killian and injected with the experimental serum Extrmis. It's unstable and burning him up inside out. There keeping him cold until they can figure out a way to help. and are doing everything they can." Clint nodded. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or punch something. Why couldn't they get a break for once?

Once Quinn calmed she walked back to the bathroom to check on Gage. He was in the bathtub, filled with water as cold Jarvis could make it. She walked over, kneeling by the tub. "How you feeling?" He looked at her, unsure of how to answer. "Normal. My temperature has really gone down." She felt his skin with a frown, feeling the contrast of the freezing water. "It's like your temp is nearly normal. Jarvis, what's his temperature?" "His temperature is at 115 degrees. Its close to normal range. If it starts getting below 98 I will let you know so your body can warm up. We don't want to give you hyperthermia." Gage sighed. "Great. I'm gonna be flip flopping between burning up and normal."

Quinn smiled weakly. "Well I might have some good news. My dad called and he's gonna meet us at the safe house. He and dad are gonna help you. They just have to figure out the formula of the serum to counteract it." Gage gave a weak smile. "Guess there is some hope. Never thought I'd die this way. Always thought I'd get stabbed one too many times." She gave a weak smirk. "You have gotten stabbed one too many times." "Not the point."

Rhody came back to the rest of the family from the cockpit, putting it on autopilot via Jarvis. "Shouldn't be more then twenty minutes before landing. You doing ok Tony?" Tony has been sitting with his head in his hands since after he got contact from Banner that he was on his way. He felt guilty and helpless. "Just peachy." Kim had been sitting next to him, attempting to comfort him. She frowned, still running his back. "Tony..." He looked at her. Loki and TJ had gone into hiding inside another room in the jet. "What do you two want me to say? That I'm falling apart at the seams because I can't keep my family safe?" Rhody shrugged his shoulders. "It's a start."

Tony got up, pacing. "Alright, fine. I'm not so fine, my future son-in-law is dying and I'm not sure we can even help him. My family is getting into danger more and more and I can't do anything about it because these bad guys are getting smarter and bigger and badder and know where to hit us." Rhody nodded. "I was never a fan of the cliff side mansion. Always seemed dangerous to me." Tony rolled his eyes. "Please, my family is dying, I don't need you sass. I'm just saying if there was more of us maybe this could have been prevented. Maybe Gage wouldn't be dying from lord knows what and my daughter didn't have to be at the bottom of the ocean!" Kim shot up, going to Tony who was breathing heavy from his rise in emotions.

Anxiety clearly starting to get to him. "Tony, calm down." He held onto Kim a few moments, calming. Rhody spoke. "You can't save everyone Tony and you can't predict what's going to happen next. It's not your fault all this happened. It's not your fault Gage is dying." Tony looked at him, as serious as he's ever been. "No. But it will be if I can't save him." He was already forming plans and blue prints and equations in his head. He need suits that were drones, that didn't require a person. An Iron Legion.

When Clint landed Coulson lent him one of the shield SUVs with GPS to the new house. Clint looked around the woodsy state of Maine with a sad smile. "Tony, your always surprising me." He got in the car, starting and following the GPS. It was a forty-five minute drive and according to Coulson they were already there or close to it. When he got there he saw Tony's BMW and another car. He felt nervous. What if they didn't want him? What if he was too broken for them? What if his own experience and torment with Ward is cast aside like its nothing in comparison to his brothers state?

He didn't realize how long he had been standing outside the car with the bag slung around his shoulders. He was brought out of his thoughts by the call of his name from the most beautiful voice. "Clint!" Clint saw Tony, running to him with Kim following behind. He dropped his bag as Tony nearly tackled him, hugging him so tightly around his neck before kissing him. Clint felt his eyes water he was so happy, holding on tightly to one of his lovers he missed so terribly. He returned the kiss but pulled away when he felt Kim wrapping her arms around his back, sobbing. He turned to her, trying to remain strong but his voice shook. "Oh god.. I missed you so much."

Kim smiled though her tears, kissing him, letting him hold her so close. He pulled away, an arm wrapped around each. He spoke, voice shaking as the tears refused to stop. "I love you both so much. I missed you both so much." Tony shushed him with a kiss, running his hands thorough blonde spikes. "shh. We know. We missed you to and we never stopped thinking of you. Guess your here because of your brother? Only reason Coulson would let you go so early." Clint gave a weak smile. "My brother may have sped it up but it's gonna take more then a few weeks for my hand to heal completely. He gave me a Honorable discharge. I'm retired. Sorta."

"Sorta?" Kim asked. Clint shrugged. "Well with this family I'm bound to be brought back into action again. Now let's go inside and have some coffee and talk." Tony laid his head against his shoulder. "Sounds like a plan bird-brain."

AN: sorry it's taken so long. I've been super focused on my book which is half way to being done! Just gotta print it out, get it edited and hopefully publish it around October on Kindle. Updates for this will be slow as life gets int he way, writing my other stuff, ect but its never forgotten.


	2. save me

Once everything settled and Clint hugged everyone, Gage was starting to feel his body overheat. Quinn saw him sweating and looking tense from her spot in the kitchen. "Dad, how long until Bruce gets here?" Tony sighed. "A few hours? He was halfway around the world when I called. Rhody is picking him up. Just relax best you can, keep hot head there cooled down and wel figure this out."

Gage wanted to wrap an arm around her but didn't want to risk burning her cloths. "I think I saw a lake out back. It's probably pretty cool." Quinn nodded. She was still shaky and off."Alright. I'l meet you there, I want to get a few things." Gage raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Sure." He found it odd but vaguely wondered if she was going to look around the house for suitable birth control.

Kim was helping Loki adjust to his room, leaving Tony and Clint alone in the kitchen. Tony walked over, gently touching his still healing hand. "How's this been doing?" Clint sighed. "Still stiff. Still has a lot of healing to do, that is if scar tissue dosnt hinder anything." Tony held it gently, getting a better look. "Make a fist." "Are you suddenly a doctor?" Tony gave a weak smirk. "Dr. love to you, now shut up, make a fist, I want to take some notes on it for Bruce."

Clint did as was told. Barely able to curl his fingers without wincing. Tony kissed his hand before setting it down. "And your aids? How are those?" Clint shrugged. "Still need some tweaking but I think I'l have an expert look at them. " Tony smiled, still holding his hand. "Is this expert tall, dark ,handsome? Brilliant? Oh he's probably hilarious to." Clint smirked. "Well he isn't tall. But dark and handsome and brilliant? Yeah. He's all those." "You forgot hilarious." Clint grabbed his coffee with his good hand, taking a sip. "No I didn't." Tony chuckled, kissing him quickly, Clint taking advantage, wrapping his arm around him.

They came out of there make out session when they heard footsteps and a small gasp. They both looked, faces softening when they saw Kim with tears in her eyes, staring at them. Clint got up away from Tony, walking over and holding her close, kissing her deeply and thanking god he's home.

In Quinn's search she found some condoms that her father was making for supers like The Human Torch and any others who may have sexual problems with powers. They were prototypes and they were apart of Tony coping with Clint being gone. Along with a small, plastic diaphragm to put inside herself.

She wanted to be with Gage so badly, especially if this was his last days. She hated to think of it but knew it was a very likely a possibility that he may not live through the week. They may never get married. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to start a family but she would consider it for him if he wanted kids so badly.

As she walked to the lake after stopping at the bathroom to insert the diaphragm, she read the label on the condom wrapper. Made of the most durable silicone, heat resistant up to 500 degrees. She sighed, feeling confident they would work. The wrapper also advised to be aware it was still a prototype.

She walked out to the big pond that was now literally in there backyard. The closest neighbors were three miles away with nothing but green hills and small forests in between. It was gorgeous and peaceful and so different from there other home. At least there's no threat of it falling off a cliff.

She saw Gage already swimming laps at a fairly fast speed. Much faster than a normal human. She walked out to the edge of the pond, trying to put the fact he's dying out of her head. Enjoying the sight of him swimming like he was out to prove something. He was as graceful as a dolphin but knew he was as dangerous as a shark. He saw her, stopping and swimming over until he hit the shallow, reeling he was completely nude and cock erect and staring at her. Not that she minded.

She smiled. "You seem right at home." He smirked, nearly stalking to her like a predator to his prey. It turned her on to no end. "You went searching." She smirked, holding up the condom that's still wrapped. "It's a Prototype but it designed for supers with problems like you. Super durable and heat resistant up to 500 degrees." He suddenly grabbed her around her waist, gripping her ass roughly. "Then what are we waiting for?" She knew his new forwardness was from the Extrmis but honestly, she wasn't going to complain. Not with a side effect that could be the best sex of her life. She was putty in his arms.

He kissed her, roughly, like he was drowning and she was his air. She moaned into it, opening her mouth to him as he made quick work of her cloths, leaving her nude on the shore do the pond. He pulled away, leading her into the water. She felt nervous but held on tightly to him. She was always stronger with him. She fought off a flashback as he brought her legs around his waist, his cock touching her entrance. She gasped. "The condom. Here." He nodded, taking it from her hand, putting it on quickly, even in the water. Once it was settled on him he suckled her neck and held her close and pushed in.

She moaned, wrapping her legs and arms around him like a cat, letting him do everything. He thrust into her over and over, pounding into her almost painfully so, suckling and biting her neck. She was panting and gasping with pleasure. Gripping his hair so tightly she thought it would rip but it only spurred him on. "Oh god...Gage..." He grunted with the effort of his hips. It was only two more thrusts before she came hard, gasping an gripping before falling limo against him. He moaned, coming hard within the confines of the condom, holding her close and upright. Making sure she wasn't at a risk of drowning.

He held her close while her blood pressure returned to normal. He wasn't sure what came over him. He felt like he took advantage even though she could have gotten out of it if she really wanted to. He's never been so forward with her. He hoped she wasn't offended or felt hurt by it. While still in her he walked them to the shore to lay down on the grass.

She started to wake, curling into him causing his member to slip from her. He kissed her head, reaching and taking the condom off. He felt it while it slipped then stopped, bringing it up to his eyes.

A hole was melted through the middle. His cum leaking out of it. Shit. He swallowed he's nerves. What would this mean? He felt her sit up, most likely sensing his turmoil. Her hands went on his shoulders. Ignoring the high body heat. "Gage?" He showed her. "The prototype didn't work." He felt her tense. Her hand going to the broken condom. She quickly moved. He turned, seeing her finger herself a moment before pulling out a little plastic disk that had a matching melted hole. She swallowed, laying it on the ground. She quickly stood, getting her cloths. He stood, his hands going to her shoulders. "Quinn? Stop for a moment."

She stopped. Her breathing controlled. "We were so careful. " "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come on to you like that. I feel like I took advantage." "You didn't. I'm the one that came prepared to have sex." "And I'm pretty sure I would have practically forced myself on you had you not been prepared." She gave him a look. He let out a breath. "This extrmis is changing me. So if I tell you to leave, leave. I don't want to hurt you."

She was dressed, she saw his skin was starting to glow with his body heat. "Get your boxers on and follow me. We need to get you cooled down." Gage wanted to ask about the possibility of her being pregnant. Wanted to talk about what this could mean but she was avoiding it greatly. Maybe once Bruce helps get rid of the extrmis they can talk.

They got to the lab. Quinn went to the computer. "Jarvis? You awake?" "For you mam? Always." "I need you to drop the temperature. Let's start by making it ten degrees in here." He waited a moment, letting his body cool but she seemed to keeping going. Fluttering around the lab, gathering all they'll possibly need. He followed her over to the computer. "Quinn?" "Yeah?" She moved again, this time to the holotabel, bringing up equations. He followed. "We need to stop. We need to talk." "We can talk when your better." He swallowed, steeling his nerves for the storm that was about to happen. "And if I'm not better?" She stopped, avoiding his eyes. "You will."

He dared walked closer. "We need to talk about this now, not later." She continued moving numbers about the table, the numbers floating in midair. "I'm busy." "I'm dying." He finally turned her around by her arm. He saw how terrified she was, her eyes watery and nearly vibrating with anxiety under his hand. "Quinn, there's a good chance your pregnant." She swallowed the growing lump of anxiety from her throat. "There's also a chance your intense body heat killed every sperm in there." "We both know we're not that lucky for that to happen."

There was a pause between them before Quinn gasped, tears falling. "I'm not ready for this. I don't know what to do." Gage felt the guilt would cripple him. He had no words of comfort, not in this situation. He still feels he nearly forced himself on her, no matter what she says. there's a good chance he may leave her a single mother. He knows his odds of living through this were slim and he wasn't gonna sugar coat anything. He just wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head and let her sob into his chest, letting a few of his own fall as well.

Loki was exploring the hills and grass. A cup of tea in hand. TJ was walking next to him, exploring as well. Actually it was TJ's idea to get him out of the house, especially since they have a gorgeous yard to explore. TJ looked over worriedly. "Feeling better?" Loki nodded, sipping his tea. "Although the fear and anguish and anxiety is still present, it is less so here. Dull but manageable. Thank you." Loki smiled over softly, holding his hand tightly. TJ smiled, kissing him quickly. "Anything for you. I have to say the feel of the house was getting even to me. It's so tense, I'm sorry you have to feel all of that."

Loki sighed. "If I had my magic I could filter it out but without it makes it so much harder to block. The more intense an emotion the harder to block and filter. But it's very peaceful here. Even with all the fear and anxiety attempting to drown us. It's more of a dull headache." TJ brought Lokis slender hand to his lips, kissing it. "Good." TJ was relived to hear his boyfriend had finally found some peace in all this chaos. He felt so bad for not being able to do more than hold him or take him on dates.

Rhody came through the front door carrying a suitcase. Bruce banner following him. Tony saw, walking up to them. "You made good time." Rhody nodded. "Thanks. Can I go nap now? I've been awake for 30 some hours saving your ass." Tony smiled weakly. "Go. We'l wake you if anything interesting happens." Rhody rolled his eyes. "Won't be a long nap then." He walked upstairs. Bruce walked closer, with a frown. "How's Gage? Any update?" Tony sighed. "Not that I'm aware of. There in the lab, might want to take a coat."

They grabbed a few hoodies from the closest and headed to the lab. Bruce let out a breath in the chill air. Gage was laying on the medical table, wrists strapped down, Quinn typing at the computer. She turned, hearing the lab door open. "Bruce." He walked over, giving her a quick hug. Tony went to Gage, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you strapped down?" Quinn spoke up quietly while Gage refused to meet Tony's eyes. "We got into a fight and he almost lost control. It wasn't his fault. This serum is changing him." Tony looked to Gage again with worrying eyes. Gage spoke, quietly. "Don't let me out of these straps until whatever this is in me is gone. " Tony nodded.

Bruce let out a breath. His breath showing in the cold air. "Well let's get to work then." He went through his medical bag, getting out a syringe, going to Gage, rubbing a cotton ball of alcohol on his arm. "Taking my blood Dr. Banner?" Bruce nodded. "I need to see if it shows up in your blood. If it dosnt then we'l move to a brain scan." "No MRI?" Bruce inserted the needle. "Not yet. Since it's affecting mood and behavior I want to check the brain second." Bruce pulled the syringe, pulling blood from the vein, eyes widening. "Well...that's different." Gage saw the syringe container, eyes widening as well. It was glowing bright orange red.

Tony watched, fascinated and worried. Quinn walked over, holding her arms for warmth. "Why is his blood glowing?" Bruce sighed, taking it over to the computer to analyze. "Well, obviously it's a symptom of the serum but it doesn't tell enough. Just enough to know how it works, not where. While Jarvis analysis the blood we'l do a brain scan. Is Jarvis equipped for a brain scan or is there a machine?" Tony smiled, walking over. "Little bit of both. Jarvis?" The lab darkened and a holoscreen showed above Gage's head with his brain showing on the screen. Bruce tried not to be excited at the technology medical science has come to. He swallowed, gathering himself before getting his glasses out and looking. There, in the middle of the screen of his brain was a orange blob, with branch like neurons attempting to go across his brain. "There it is."

"Sirs the blood analyst is complete. It's made up very similar to the serum in Steve Rodgers and Bruce Banner but it's much more unstable. Incomplete. Affecting the healing center of the brain, making it able to regrow limbs and come back from virtually anything but itself." Bruce nodded. "It's starting to branch out, like a parasite, affecting other functions like behavior." Tony spoke. "Jarvis, lights." The lab returned to normal.

Gage sighed, looking annoyed. "So? Am I dead?" Bruce shook his head, taking his glasses off. "It's fixable but highly risky. Where its centered is where the neurons meet and communicate and without the barrier we'd be nothing but vegetables. One wrong move and you will be dead." "And with no moves I'm dead. Id rather go down fighting then to sit here like a little pussy and let it burn me up." Tony have him a weak glare. "Gage, Bruce is trying to help. You could tone down the language." Quinn got up, ready to help when Gage glared back at Tony. "Oh watch my language, what about you you whore? Had enough of my brother yet?!"

Quinn saw hurt flash on her dads face before she went to Gage. "Gage, please. Stop, they want to help you." Her hands were on his shoulders but she had to take them back. They nearly burned her, like a hot kettle. His skin started glowing bright. He was flexing and struggling out of the straps. Or attempting to. Gage continued to rage. "Your one to tell me to calm down bitch! Any time something goes wrong you hide like a baby and cry and drown yourself in coffee just so you can avoid sleep!" Bruce had already fled, fearing he would hulk out. When it looked like a strap would give way Tony grabbed Quinn and dragged her out into the hall.

The strap broke as he leap from the bed to the lab doors, attempting to punch his way out but the doors didn't give way. Jarvis turned down the temperature and turned on the sprinklers in the lab, cooling him quickly.

Quinn just cried into her fathers shoulder as he walked her up the stairs. Bruce was standing at the top, watching them. "I see what she meant. This is more then some behavior changes or mood swings. The higher his temp, the worse his moods become." Quinn could sense her dads hurt from Gage's hurtful words. She could sense he wanted to be far away from him. She panicked, pulling away. "Please, dad. Don't be mad at him, he didn't mean any of that, he's not himself-" Tony held her arms gently, frowning. "Quinn, it's fine. I know it's not his fault. It's ok, just breath. I'm not mad."

From behind the lab door Gage was watching, curled on the ground by the door, gripping his hair, sobbing, unable to stop. In his rage he flipped the bed and broke some empty glass viles but that wasn't what hurt him. He felt the words come out of his mouth, he couldn't stop them, like someone was possessing him. He wanted to die. He wanted to beg there forgiveness but he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he would be able to walk out of his frozen prison without threat of death. The lab was iced over lightly, the temp was now -20 and he felt warm still. He wanted this to end.


	3. a dark cloud

After everyone calmed and had some tea. (Bruce made his special calming batch for everyone) he gathered them into the living room. He sighed, a hand going through his hair. They were all so worried and looking to him for answers. "What's happened to Gage is fixable." TJ spoke, holding Lokis hands. "But?" Bruce looked away a moment. "But it's very risky. It'l require brain surgery. The extrmis is sticking to his brain like a parasite, spreading and changing and feeding off of him and changing him. It's between the right and left hemispheres which is what makes it so incredibly dangerous."

Clint spoke, his eyes watery. "Won't he die without this?" Bruce nodded. "Yes but I didn't want to sugarcoat anything. I didn't want anyone's hopes lifted too high because this surgery is just as dangerous." Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat. "But there's hope he can be him again? With the surgery?" Bruce nodded. "Yeah. I do this surgery there's a 80% chance he'l die on the table." Quinn's lip trembled, closing her eyes. TJ spoke, rubbing his sisters back. Speaking on her behalf. "Better for him to die fighting then to give up." Tony spoke next, holding Clint's hand. Kim busy with Quinn in her arms. "Let's do this. Soon as possible." Tony said. Bruce nodded. "I need to speak with him about it. Is there a way to communicate to the lab without going into the lab?"

Tony showed him, leading him to the lab doors, pressing the button on the outside. Bruce pressed it, speaking. "Gage? If you can hear me please come to the door." Gage did, walking up, looking defeated and miserable ans sweating buckets even in the cold air. Gage pressed the button. "Be real with me Doctor banner, am I gonna die?" "We hope not. I can take it out but there's an 80% chance you could die on the table." "Would I be put under?" "Yes. It would be better for you to be asleep for this." Gage smiled sadly, his eyes watery. "Then if I'm gonna die I'd like to do so in peace." Bruce nodded, biting his tounge against the hopeful words. "Is it alright to bring down visitors? To say goodbye?" Gage looked away, sucking in a breath. "Yeah. Just announce yourself when you come in." He let go of the button, sulking away back into the lab.

Tony and Kim visited him first. The others stood at the top of the lab stairs. Quinn was sitting, stoic and numb, hands clasped a little too tightly. TJ wasn't sure who to comfort more. Loki was seemingly more broken up by this then Quinn. When the door opened and Tony and Kim came out with tears in there eyes, Loki started to hyperventilation, gripping his hair. TJ went to him. "Hey, baby, whats wrong?" TJ held his arms gently.

Loki sobbed. "I...I can feel so much. It's so heavy." TJ went to hold him and gently escort him out when he struggled out of his arms, going to stand in front of Quinn. She didn't look up at him as he spoke brokenly. "How can you sit there? How can you be so stoic? How can you be so calm when there is so much death? So much fear, it's suffocating!" TJ grabbed Loki's arms, trying to get him away, to clam down.

Quinn had tears going down her face silently, wiping them away before standing, looking into Loki's green eyes. "I'm sorry you have to feel this. I've felt...everything since I was just a baby. You've had magic to filter everything. I've just been though this so many times I can count it on two hands... So maybe I'm just used to it." Loki sucked in a breath. "I'm so sorry." Quinn wasn't sure what he was apologizing for but before she could ask TJ managed to escort him away and to the kitchen.

Tony went to Quinn, wiping his eyes. "You ok?" She nodded. "Yeah. More worried about Loki then anything. His mind is fragile." Kim spoke, clearing her throat. "Clint, he wants to see you next." Clint stiffened from the wall,standing. "Never thought I'd be saying goodbye this way." Kim smiled sadly, eyes watery. "Thats what he said to." Clint smiled sadly before opening the door to the lab, walking inside.

Bruce spoke, clearing his throat. "Tony? Do you have any ice bags I could use on him? having it so frigid will make it hard to work." Tony nodded. "Yeah. Jay? Overfill the ice box. Were on our way." "Yes sir."

Quinn was shaking, watching the lab door, able to make out Gage and Clint. There was some words exchanged, some teas and a never ending hug. Clint nodded to something Gage said before walking out of the lab, wiping his eyes, looking at Quinn. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked into the lab. Feeling everyone's eyes on her.

She felt the cold hit her first before seeing Gage, standing by the hospital bed. He looked up, seeing her. He smiled sadly, his eyes watery. "Hi." She smiled weakly, her eyes filled with tears as well. "Hi." she walked closer when she felt her stomach wanting to shoot up her throat. Before she could even have a moment she had to run for the trash bin, throwing up the tea Bruce had made, coughing. He went to her quickly, holding her hair back. Once she was done she spoke. "I'm sorry." He kissed her head. "Don't be. I know this is pretty damn stressful." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't think it's from stress."

He swallowed, studying her. "Its way too soon to be morning sickness." she shook her head. "Its the the extrmis speeding things up. I don't know what other affects it will have." He helped her stand up, holding her close. "I'm sorry I brought this on you." She looked up at him. "Please don't blame yourself. It's just as much my fault. We didn't know the effects of extrmis, we still don't." His lip trembled, his hand traveling to her stomach. "Guess I'l ever know." She sucked in a breath. "Don't say that. Lets not say goodbye. Lets just say...see you later." He held her tightly to himself, smelling her hair and feeling it's softness. He cried into her hair a moment. "I love you." She hid in his neck, holding on just as tightly. "I love you to."

They didn't let go until Bruce walked in, Tony, Clint and TJ following with ice bags. Bruce spoke up. "Ready?" Gage nodded. "Is it alright if she stays until I'm under?" Bruce nodded. "Of corse." Gage laid down on the hospital bed. Tony spoke. "Jarvis, bring the temp up to 30." "Yes sir." TJ and Clint started putting Ice bags on Gage's legs, arms, chest. Quinn held his hand tightly, watching everyone. Bruce brought over a drip bag, setting it up before putting rubbing alcohol on the spot on his arm.

Gage took his a breath, worrying he's breaking Quinns hand with how tightly he was holding it. Bruce went in front of him. "You realize we'l have to shave your head?" Gage nodded. "Yeah." Bruce nodded. "Then lets get started." Gage looked up at Quinn as Bruce started to insert the IV. He smiled sadly. "See ya later?" She nodded, sucking in a steadying breath. "Yeah. See ya later." Within moments he was asleep. Quinns lip trembled as his hand slid out of hers. Tony walked over to her, his arm going around her shoulders. She sucked in a breath, trying to remain calm. She slid out of her fathers arms. "Go ahead. You can start. I'l be up stairs." Tony nodded, kissing her head as she left the lab, Clint and TJ on either side of her.

Bruce spoke up, going to the top of the hospital bed where Gage's head was. "Jarvis, vitals please." His vitals soon popped up on a hologram on to the side of Bruce. His heart beat normal, blood pressure normal, body temp currently 465. Bruce took in a breath. He's seen others do brain surgery as in intern before he became the hulk. He's delivered countless babies, including Quinn and TJ but Brain surgery was a whole different ballgame. "Tony, are you sure you want me to do this?" Tony gave a sad smiled. "Like he said, he either dies in peace on this table or he burns to death." Bruce gave a bitter chuckle. "Thanks for the support." Tony put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Bruce, I wouldn't trust any other doctor but you. You got this." Bruce let those words sink in a moment. "Hand me the shaving clippers." Tony grabbed the shaving clippers, battery operator, handing it to Bruce.

Bruce turned it on, starting to shave the chestnut hair off of Gage's head to nothing but fuzz. "Jarvis, a live image of his brain please." Soon a holographic screen shown above Gage's body. Showing his brain and the extrmis leeching off of it, branching out and glowing. Bruce took in a steadying breath, running a damp cloth of antiseptic over his head before getting a scalpel. He took a breath, cutting a clean slice down the middle of his head, using pliers to hold the skin to the side, soaking up any excess blood. Bruce sensed Tony's anxiety. He looked over. "You ok? You don't have to stay if it's too much."

Tony took in a breath. "It's not too much. Just scared. Theres an 80% chance I'm gonna lose one of the best bodyguards I've ever had and my little girl s gonna lose her future husband." Bruce raised an eyebrow. Tony shook his head. "You know it's gonna happen. They havnt said anything. Just continue. I want this over with." Bruce nodded, getting the bone saw, cutting into the bone carefully, taking parts of the skull away to revel his brain, pink but with a dark, blood orange parasite in the middle. Bruce let out a breath. "That was the easy part." He got his instruments, starting to carefully cut away at the parasite, little by little. "Jarvis, does this thing borrow at all?" "None that my scanners are picking up. It appears to be just on the surface but latched on tightly." "Great." Bruce said sarcastically.

Bruce cut away at the small, thin branches fairly easily. Bruce found out quickly that there alive and wiggled disturbingly on the thin pliers before quickly dying and turning black. Both Bruce and Tony shared a look before Bruce continued before there was just the large middle of the parasite left. He took the pliers and knife, trying to bring it up gently, happy to see it hasn't borrowed and that it seemed to come out easily until it didn't. Staying lathed on. If he pulls any harder then he could pull a chunk of brain out, leaving him to be god knows what. He managed to knife away were it latched on to, not damaging the brain any. Then while the parasite is still n the pliers, it starting glowing, pulsating bright orange. Tony knew what that meant: Explosion.

"Bruce, just throw it!" Bruce listened and threw it far across the lab, having it explode before it hit the ground. It made a fireball without much force behind it, knocking some lab equipment out of the way but no real damage. Bruce and Tony both took in a breath. Bruce spoke, looking at the vitals. "Jay? Is that all of it?" "There is still a remainder in his system that will work itself out but my scanners do not indicate any parasitic extrmis. Well done ." Bruce took a much needed breath of relief. "Lets sew him back up."

While waiting for news of Gage dying on the table or coming out fine Quinn tried to have coffee to steady her nerves but she found she couldn't hold it down, having to look for the nearest trash bin. Her mother came over, holding her hair by while she coughed the rest up. Kim spoke. "This must be so hard on you." She went with it, not ready to tell her family shes pregnant. She leaned into her mother, just wanting to be held. When they got up from the floor she grabbed a ginger ale on the way to the living room.

It was soon after Bruce and Tony came out of the lab and to the living room. Quinn attempted to ready herself for the worst but she knew she was doing a bad job as her eyes watered. Bruce spoke. "He's gonna be just fine. The surgery went well. There still some left in his system but he's going to sweat the rest of it out and his body is returning to a normal body temp." Quinn wasn't sure how to react.

With there luck she was fully expecting him not to make this but seemed luck was on there side. A happy sob came from her throat. Before anyone could comfort her she ran over to Bruce, hugging him. "Thank you so much." Bruce hugged back, kissing her head. "It's what family does: were there for each other. He's resting upstairs in his room, it'l be a little while before he wakes up. The drip is still in his system." She gave him a hug again before running up the stairs.

Clint took in a calming breath before standing, going to Bruce, smiling with tears in his eyes. "Thank you for saving my brother." Bruce smiled, not sure what to do with all the praise, he shrugged, cleaning his glasses in a nervous tick. "It wans'nt anything an actual brain surgeon couldn't do, really, you give me too much credit." Tony laid a supportive hand on his shoulder. "We don't give you enough credit. You delivered my kids, saved us anytime we called without compliant. You always have a room here. You don't have to keep running." Bruce nodded. Happy to have such a great family but unsure of how to handle it.

Quinn was wiping sweat away from Gage's forehead and chest while he rest. A large, white bandage wrapped around his head as he slept. She was so thankful to Bruce for being able to save him. She wasn't sure if she could handle being pregnant alone.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If any of you have an Instagram my Instagram is Thatredheadgeek and my photo Edit Instagram is Soldmysoultomovies. Thank you for reading!


	4. relief?

Once Quinn got the news Gage was well and resting and sweating out the rest of the extrmis she ran and went to the room he was resting. She opened the door carefully, not wanting to risk waking him. When she saw him she wanted to cry with relief.

He was nude with a light sheet giving him privacy but not to overheat him. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and his skin had a sheen of sweat. She got a wet wash cloth, making sure the water was cold as possible before she went back to the bed, wiping some of the sweat away before placing the towel on his forehead.

She laid next to him on the bed, holding his hand tightly. Her stomach still felt queasy but not so much so that she couldn't rest. Now that everything was settled and the only thing was to tell everyone about the pregnancy she felt sleep overcome her like a shadow. The past 24? 48? Ungodly amount of hours with little to no sleep and nothing but stress and anxiety drained her. She felt like she could sleep two lifetimes away.

When she woke next she felt arms wrapped around her and her stomach hurting but not for that reason. She didn't even feel that sick. It felt like her stomach was being stretched and tested and her skin hurt to. She went to feel Gage's hand on her when her fingers felt it.

A bump.

Small but it was there, slowly replacing her once flat and frankly too-thin waist. It was barely noticeable but she could feel the difference and quickly put together that the extrmis is making her pregnancy go disturbingly fast. She put it to the back of her head for the moment, turning over with a wince and seeing Gage, half asleep.

His eyes opened when he felt her move. His body still having a sheen of sweat. He smiled softly to her. "Hey." She felt her eyes water with relief and love for this man. She gave a weak, watery smile. "Hey yourself. How you feeling?" "Sweaty." She gave him a look. "Obviously." He chuckled weakly, still exhausted. "Tired, hot but I don't feel I'm going to explode. I feel stable." Them he suddenly remembered. Frowning. Guilt clear in his eyes. "Oh god, I said such horrible things to you. To Your dad." "You were forgiven the moment you spoke. You weren't yourself. We all understand that. You were not only facing death but the extrmis was messing with your brain." He looked away. "Still. You all deserve an apology. I was awful. " She saw he was still dripping sweat. Even the sheets were soaked. "Do you feel well enough to move?"

"I might be able to sit up." She nodded, sitting up as well, ignoring her aching stomach as she got off the bed. "I'l be right back." Gage watched her walk away, focused on her small baby bump. She came back in with a bucket of cold water and two wash cloths. One for washing, one for drying. Until she saw where he was staring. She blushed. Feeling shame and not sure why. He swallowed, leaning against the headboard. "Your moving fast. I can already see a bump." She sat on the bed. "I know. I have no idea what it means. I know it's the extrmis doing it but I'm not even sure if my body or the baby's body could live through growing nine months in a week."

Gage's eyes were wide. "A week?" She looked away. "Probably less. If extrmis can regrow a limb within seconds, creating a baby shouldn't be too hard for it. " She got the cold cloth out, wiping speak sweat away from his face. "Did you tell your parents?" She shook her head. "Not yet. I wanted to wait until your surgery was over. " He reached out, holding her hand that was on her lap. "Then we can tell them. Together." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah." She continued washing sweat off him, wishing she could ignore the feeling of her stomach being stretched beyond its limits.

Rhody woke up some time after 6pm. Mostly wondering, watching TV. He was out exhausted. He's not entirely sure how Tony and the rest of the family managed to stay up for such an extreme amount of hours but he knows most of it has to do with there family being in a life threatening situations most of the time. Worry will keep anyone awake. He got changed in a simple tee shirt and jeans, making his way to the kitchen where only Clint reminded, reading something on the StarkPad. He cleared his throat.

Clint looked up, taking a quick sip of his coffee before speaking. "General Rhodes." Rhody gave a weak smile, walking inside. "Just call me Rhody. Your Clint right? Hawkeye?" Clint nodded. "Yep. We've probably worked together a few times." "It's hard to keep everyone in order when the world is being destroyed. Plus the Air Force keeps me busy." Clint nodded. Rhody let out a sigh, wanting to clear any awkward silence. "So your dating Tony along with Kim?" Clint blushed but stood straight. "That's right." Rhody smiled weakly. "Guess it takes two to keep him in line." Clint chuckled. "He can be a handful but we both care about him a great deal. You can count we'l take care of him." Rhody chuckled, going to the coffee maker. "Calm down. I wasn't giving any shovel talk. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's got the both of you. He's happiest I've ever seen. Guess everything went ok with Gage?" Clint nodded. "Yeah. He's upstairs, resting, sweating the rest of it out." "I'm guessing the rest of the family is doing the same: resting."

Clint nodded as Rhody poured himself a cup of coffee. "Yeah. Pretty much had to force Tony to bed. Once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Quinn is wherever Gage is. Kim is asleep with Tony and I think TJ and Loki are watching cartoons in the living room to calm down from everything. " Rhody shook his head. "Crazy few days. " Suddenly Jarvis spoke. "Agent Barton your presence is needed urgently in sirs room. He seems to have had a severe nightmare and Kim cannot get him out of it." Clint didn't even give a second glance to Rhody as he quickly left the kitchen, running up the staircase and to there room.

There Tony was curled so tightly into a ball he thought it looked painful. He was whimpering and crying out, Kim was holding his head but even her trying to sooth him wasn't working and it was too dangerous to go into his mind. Unknowing what lays within. But her green eyes were red and teary as she looked at Clint.

He ran over, shaking Tony. "Tony! It's just dream. Baby, listen to my voice! It's just a dream." Tony shook in his hands. Whimpering until Clint's voice shook him out of it, waking with a cry, startled as to why he was being held. Clint held his face, making sure he saw him. "Tony, it's just us. You're safe." Tony looked frantically between Clint and Kim and. Sucked in a breath, holding onto Clint so tightly, attempting to calm himself in the crock of Clint's neck.

Kim ran her hand though his hair, sending soothing waves of emotion though him, it seemed to work now that he was awake. Rhody spoke up quietly. "I thought his nightmares and anxiety were getting better." Kim spoke, looking at Rhody. "They are but when things happen it triggers nightmares." Tony was still quiet. Clint spoke, still holding him, worried at how quiet Tony was. "I don't think anyone is getting back to sleep. What time is it?" Jarvis spoke. "It is 8:58PM sir. " Kim sighed. "We slept right through dinner. I can put something together. Jarvis, is Quinn and Gage are able to, dinner will be soon." "Of corse mam."

Once Quinn and Gage got the alert about dinner, she spoke, sitting at the headboard, holding his hand. "Think you can walk?" "With some support, yeah. Food sounds great right now." She got up, reaching out her hands to him. He took them, hoisting himself up and standing, a bit weakly.

Together they made it down the stairs and into the living room where Loki and TJ were, watching cartoons. TJ saw the duo first, smiling brightly and running over. "Hey, your really ok." Gage gave a weak smirk. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Loki smiled, having joined the group quietly. "It is wonderful to see you up and walking. I'm not sure what we would do without you." Gage smiled. "Thanks." Quinn chuckled. "Let's get you into the kitchen, your getting heavy."

Once into the kitchen, they could smell garlic and basil and knew pasta was on the menu. Rhody smiled over, sipping a coffee. "Well looks who's up and walking." Clint gave a soft smirk. "Like I told ya. He's too stubborn to die." Quinn looked around "where's Bruce?" Kim spoke from stirring the sauce. "Still sleeping Jarvis informs us." Quinn nodded, helping Gage sit down.

Clint spoke, putting his worry for Tony in the back of his mind. He still was very quiet. Sipping his coffee. He went to Gage. "How you feeling? Should you be out of bed?" Gage sighed. "Weak but I'm able to walk with support. I'm starved thou and my head feels like someone cut into it." Quinn gave him a look. "That's because someone did." She then saw her dad, sipping his coffee, wearing a sweater coat even in the heat of September. "Dad? You ok?" He looked over at Quinn and gave a weak smile. "Yeah. I'm fine princess. Just tired." She nodded, knowing it was a lie.

While everyone resumed talk to each other Quinn whispered to Gage. "Should we tell them now?" He gave a weak smile. "Best time as ever. " she nodded, holding his hand so tightly, her body shaking with nerves. "Uh everyone. I have something to say." Everyone in the kitchen stopped, looking at her. She raised her voice to the Living room where TJ and Loki were. "TJ, Loki? Could you come in here a moment?"

Within moments TJ was there with his arm around Loki. "What's going on?" Loki spoke up. "I have the feeling this is serious." Quinn let out a shaking breath. "It is. I...I'm pregnant." She head the gasp from her mother and felt various other shocked movements. A slack jaw in shock, a coffee mug being put down gently as to not break it in panic. Clint spoke next. "How? I mean, I know the how but I know you two. You've always been really careful, not that I'm not happy. Don't get me wrong." Gage spoke next. "It was the extrmis. We knew sex was risky with it inside me but if it was Tony's situation and you knew it was likely he won't make it, would you?"

Quinn spoke next, in a panic. Sounding quick. "We were careful. As careful as one can be with an experimental serum. He burned through regular condoms and I saw they dad had made a specialty type condom for supers who have similar problems like what Gage had. I used that and a diaphragm. It burned through both." Her eyes watered. "I'm sorry." Her lip trembled with fear. What must her family think of her.

Tony stood up, staring her straight in the eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for. He was dying. We're not ashamed of you. We never could be, ever." He walked closer, taking her hands in his. "I love you Princess. No matter what you do you will always be my princess. I love you and Gage and this unborn grandchild so much." Quinn sobbed a moment before hugging her father tightly.

While they were hugging Gage cleared his throat. "Also because of the extrmis it's sped things up." Kim spoke now. "How so?" Gage let out a breath. "Well... She's a month pregnant, right now." TJ was next. "But she only got pregnant maybe hours ago. " Gage nodded. "Exactly. Jarvis estimated that we have a week, maybe less until this baby is full grown." Tony pulled away, looking at the two. "A week?"

Kim spoke, sounding worried. "Will her body or the baby's even be able to go through that?" Quinn sniffled. "I don't know but I can feel it stretching me and it hurts so much. " her lip trembled and voice shook. "I'm so scared." Kim came around, hugging her daughter. "Shh sweetie. We'l be here no matter what. We'l tell Bruce in the morning and we'l figure it out from there, ok?" Quinn nodded.

Rhody spoke. "It's always something with you people."? He took a long swig of his coffee. "Guess I'm gonna be here longer then huh?" Clint smiled to him. "Looks like it."


	5. protected

It was much later after the news of Quinn's pregnancy. Everyone started talking, settling down. Trying to make the two smile even in there rough time. When Kim felt her daughters fear spike she would smile to her from across the dinner table, ask about baby names and what they would prefer gender wise. Trying to show her it's not all so scary. It worked for a little while. It was rare everyone was at the dinner table (excluding D who was sleeping). It calmed Quinn down a great deal, eve made her look forward to it almost.

Once dinner was done and everyone went to there bedrooms (12am at this point) Clint stayed up with Kim and Tony. Tony was still quiet and when he wasn't quiet he wasn't animated as he normally is. While Kim was washing dishes he took Tony aside into the living room. "You've been quiet since you woke up. What's going on?" He gently sat down with him on the couch. Tony sighed. "It's that obvious?" "Well you've barely said a word and attempted to merge with the dining chair.." Tony looked away, running his hands though his hair. "In my nightmare Gage didn't make. Bruce blamed himself and ran away. And it hurt but I could handle it, I mean people leave for less but Quinn was inconsolable. Devastated. And when in her grief she turned on me. Blame me for his death. Called me a failure, a horrible father for letting him die. Then everyone started blaming me, there voices were everywhere. Screaming."

Tony was staring at the floor, gripping his hair, trying so hard not to break into tears. Clint took both his hands from his hair, holding them tightly. "Hey. Gage is safe and sound because of you and Bruce. Everyone here is grateful for the help and we all knew the risk going in. We all knew the likelihood of him dying on the table. There would have been no blame placed on anyone. You guys did your best whatever the outcome. And he is alive and well upstairs asleep and with a child on the way. Ok?" Tony gave a weak, watery smile, leaning into Clint. "God I feel old. I'm gonna be a grandpa." Clint chuckled. Wrapping both arms around him.

After a quiet moment between them Tony spoke, just realizing something. "Quinn's birthday is this week." "Guess we'l need to make a baby shower and birthday party." Tony just groaned. "Oh god there's so much to do." "Oh yeah. We'l do it. We always do."

Loki was wide awake with the feelings of the house and thoughts. He untangled himself from TJs arms and went to the window, watching the full moon shine on the expanse of grass and trees. He felt a chill, wrapping his robe around himself. He never thought he would have such a good life, surrounded by people who care, a lover who loves him unconditionally and the possibility of a future.

"Hey." He heard TJ say softly in the darkness. He turned, seeing TJ walking to him, nude and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Your thinking." Loki gave a small smile. "You can hear this can you?" "As a matter of fact, yes. I've become especially tuned to hearing thinking when living with two geniuses. What's on your mind?"Loki let his head rest on TJs shoulder.

"I never thought I would have this. This love, safety, peace. It's still too good to be true. I keep feeling as though the rug will be pulled out from under me at any moment and this will all be a dream." TJ gently turned him around, admiring how the sliver of the moons light reflects off his hair, making his skin look angelic. "It's not a dream. We love you and would do anything to protect you. I love you. No matter what you did or do. I still love you and would die to protect you. Got that?" Loki smiled, kissing TJ softly, wrapping his arms around his lovers shoulders.

Loki pulled away, resting his head on TJs chest. "And now seeing Quinn and Gage and the future of a baby in this home makes me realize I now am able to have that future if I want it." TJ wrapped his arms around Loki. "You mean kids?" Loki nodded. "Yes." "But can you even have kids?"" If I stay in my female form long enough I am able to have a menstrual cycle and reproduce ". TJ made a small noise of interest. "Neat." Loki looked up, looking into TJs dark eyes. " you do not want children." TJ shrugged. "Never really thought about it. I'm not opposed to it but I don't think I'm ready for it right now." Loki nodded. "Perhaps someday." TJ smiled, kissing Lokis had. "Perhaps."

In hell Luke was in his office, watching the images of the stark family in the air. He was seething. Once again Gage has gone though his grasp. He thought the extrmis would kill him, he thought the doctor would fail. He was wrong and now Quinn was carrying his downfall. He growled, throwing a fireball at the air that held the pictures, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. He roared."DAMIAN!" The dark red walls of his office shook with his anger.

Within moments his son walked into his office. "Yes father?" Luke was up and pinning his son to the wall. Hand around his throat. He growled. "Go take care of that whore and that abomination she is carrying. Before she ruins us all." He let go of his son who just stared at his father, ignoring the burning of his lungs. "I won't fail you father." He adjusted his suit and walked out, readying himself for a fight of biblical proportions.

He arrived near the small pond, late in the middle of the night. The moon was full and shining down upon him but he lacked a shadow. He smirked, seeing the Starks new mansion. It was much more homely than the other. He thought about taking them all out to save the trouble but before he could even get to the steps to walk inside he was shoved by an invisible force so strong he dented the dirt on his impact.

He got up, seeing Michel with his sword and golden armor, glaring down at him. He smirked, chuckling lowly. "Oh dear cousin. How is it sitting so high above everyone else?" Michael didn't say anything, he just glared. Damian let out a breath. "You must see us so small. Why do you protect those the size of ants?" Micheal gave a breath. "They are so much bigger than ants. You are not setting foot in this house. If you even try I assure you, it'l be painful." He held his sword, ready to fight.

Damian chuckled before getting his own dagger out. It was slim but sharp, he twirled it in his hand."it may be your last fight." He had the hell dagger. Able to kill an immortal being such as Angels. He knew Michael knew what it was as he charged inhumanly fast at him. Sword and dagger clanged and sparked. Michael fought him off his sword but Damian acted quick and brought Michael's legs out, making him fall.

Swords were forgotten for a moment as Damian let his ego get the best of him as he straddled Michael's waist and punched the angel over and over as hard as he could.

After a few good punches Michael caught his hand with a growl, spitting blood at him. Damian hissed in pain as Michael broke his hand with his own fist. Damian roared in pain before rolling off of him and Michael getting the upper hand, punching him hard and square in the jaw with his own nose bleeding and lip bloody. 

Damian staggered, woozy from pain. Micheal backed off with a glare. Holding the hell spawns head by his dark hair. "Go back to hell before you embarrass yourself." Damian swallowed, nodding. "Yes. Just... Let me go." Michael let him thump to the ground. "Leave demon. Before I am forced to end you."

Damian laughed lowly at first, gaining volume and going maniac as the ground started to shake. The grass splitting and red light shining out. Micheal growled, charging up to him, turning him over. "What have you done?" Damian didn't answer, just smirked as legions of hell started running toward the Stark house and Michael. Micheal growled, letting his wings out, white and bright enough to even cause some pain to those who looked at them too long.

Micheal fought the legions of hell. Slicing there heads off as they turn to black dust. While Michael was weakened, exhausted and bloody from battle Damian snuck up behind him with the hell dagger, stabbing him though his chest.

Michel gasped in pain, blood trickling from his mouth. Damian chuckled in his ear as he held his cousin close and made sure the dagger was painful. Twisting it. "Never let your guard down cousin." Micheal wheezed out. "And always know where to hit." He used all his remaining strength and struggled out of the hold and off the dagger, bleeding out onto the ground but quickly used his own sword to impale Damian though his heart. Damian gasped in pain and surprise. He had missed Michael's heart.

While Damian was staring wide eyes at him Michael spoke, holding the sword there. "You missed." Damian had a look of fear before his body turned to black dust.

Micheal, with the battle over went inside the house. It would be more beneficial for the family if he stayed throughout the pregnancy. He can't risk Damian trying again. He only sent him back to hell, weak and bloody and no doubt getting punished severely from Luke for his failed job. He's sure they will try again. He can't have that happen.

Damian arrived back in hell, on the floor of there main room, bloody, exhausted and terrified of what his father will do. He didn't have to ponder long as he heard the footsteps of designer shoes. He looked up, his body shaking as he saw his father staring own at him with disgust and hate. He swallowed. "Please... Father... The angel... He is strong. He's gotten stronger.-" He was cut off as Luke outstretched his hand, making him fly into the far wall with enough force to deny it.

Before he could recover his father was already pinning him by his neck, growling in his ear. _"I won't fail you father._ Were those not your exact words? And what do I see? That the Angel is still alive and that whore is still carrying our death. You might have ruined is all." Damian almost blacked out before Luke threw him across the room again, falling in the fall painfully. Luke walked over. " All I ask is that you kill one little family, is that so much to ask? Ah well. You know what they say. Want something done right-" he gave a hard kick to Damian. "You gotta do it yourself." Another kick. He straightened his tie and walked over Damian's trembling and bleeding body to his office. He had some planning to do.


	6. uncertainty

Tony couldn't sleep.

Not that he ever could sleep. While Clint and Kim slept peacefully he was alert with worry and fear and plans. He decided to go to the lab to tinker with a prototype idea he had for clients hearing aid.

While on the way to the kitchen to make some coffee he heard pained whimpers from the living room. He looked, frowning. "Micheal?"

There was Micheal, a little less glorious than normal and a little more beat up. He was holding his wound in his upper chest, his face bruised and cuts everywhere. He was breathing heavy with the burden of the pain. He couldn't even concentrate to keep his wings hidden. They were splayed on the couch, just as beat up as him. Feathers going this way and that, some loose and falling to the ground. He looked up. " .." He said weakly.

Tony nearly rushed over, worry clear in his eyes. "My god, what happened?" Micheal took in a breath before speaking. "Luke decided to make a move. Damian lead an army of demons but he couldn't get past one step. I fought him off but he will be back, I'm sure of it." Tony swallow the worry he felt down. "Do you need any help? I could get Bruce, he can stitch you up." Micheal shook his head. "I shall be fine Anthony. I should be healed by morning." Tony nodded. "I'm at least making you a coffee. You earned it." Micheal gave a weak smile as Tony ran off to the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came back with two mugs of coffee. He handed one to Micheal. "Here." Micheal took it gently. "Thanks."

Tony took a sip. "So why exactly was Luke trying to attack my family?" Micheal sighed. "It is something I cannot speak of. It could alter the time-line and universe as we know it." Tony just stared at him. "So you can't tell me why there coming after my family, nearly killing you. What is so important you can't? I mean I promise not to tell anyone." Micheal shook his head. "In about two weeks time, you will know, I promise. But I am bound by the laws of the universe." "Can I at least help you? I mean, it's my family there after, it's the least I can do." "I can't risk that. " Tony sighed. "Well... enjoy the coffee." He turned, walking back to the lab and feeling useless.

For once Quinn was asleep and was staying asleep. Gage was too worried about everything to sleep. He watched her, watching her belly, feeling as though it will grow before his very eyes.

Her stomach has already grown enough to cause the faintest of stretch marks. He worried if her skin would rip, how much pain she could be in, if her and the baby could even live though the accelerated growth.

And if she and the baby did live, were they ready? They still need to get a room ready, cloths bought and anything else a new mother and infant would need. He could feel a panic attack forming. His hands were shaking and it was hard to breath. He quickly and quietly excused himself to the bathroom. He didn't want to wake her when it's one of the few nights she's sleeping soundly.

Once in the bathroom he closed the door quietly as he possibly could. He then went to the sink, running his hands thru what was left of his hair.

He had to calm down. This was gonna get him no where. He took in a few deep breaths then washed his face with cold water.

He felt little less terrified after that. But he still wasn't gonna get any sleep. Too worried. Too on guard and alert. He decided to go downstairs, eat something, maybe it'll calm him down.

He walked out of the room as quietly as possible, going down the staircase. When he walked past the living room he saw Micheal, tending to some pretty bad wounds. He went in. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Micheal shrugged as he kept his glowing hand over a particularly bad wound, healing it. "Damian is what happened. I managed to fight him off." Gaga walked closer. "Damian was here?" Micheal nodded. "Yes. He had a small army. He intended to barge in and kill Quinn and her unborn child. I fought them off." Gage frowned. "Should we expect them again? Is there anything I can do to help?" Micheal shook his head. "Unless you have some divine ability that I am unaware about, no."

Gage sighed. "I hate this. Why are they after her? It's just a baby, what reason do they have to kill them?" Micheal tensed, avoiding Gage's eyes. "I cannot say." Gage walked closer, feeling that this situation is suddenly bigger and worse than he thought. "At least tell me, does Quinn live? Either of them? Will my baby be ok?" Micheal looked away. "I am not allowed to say. " "Please….just something, I'm fucking terrified, going out of my mind with worry." "Gage, please. If I tell you even a hint of what will happen I will lose my job. I would no longer be an archangel. I would no longer be able to protect this family." Gage hates that his eyes welled up. Feeling like a disappointed child. "Goddamn." He ran his hands they his peach fuzz. Before he broke down he excused himself. "I'm just...gonna get some food.."

Clint was a light sleeper. Always has been from childhood. Between grabby circus freaks and all-nigher missions that could go wrong at any second, he's learned to be awake while sleeping. So he felt Tony leave before he was even out the door.

He attempted to go back to sleep but it wasn't happening.

He went straight to the lab, not wanting to bother Micheal when he looked so injured. He knew there must have been some divine battle of some sort and there was nothing he could do to help that.

He put in the code for the lab and walked in, seeing Tony at his work station, hunched over and working on something he couldn't see.

He knocked lightly on the wall to get his attention. Tony turned at the sound before relaxing. "Oh hey. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Clint shrugged. "It's ok, I'm a light sleeper, it dosnt take much. What are you working on?"Tony looked nervous. "Uhh well something for you, actually. Thought I'd start on those hearing aid design. You know, something a little smoother, a little sleeker, more comfortable-" "Tony." Clint said quickly, getting his rambling boyfriend to shut up. Rambling meet he was exhausted or near an anxiety attack…or both. Both is more likely.

He hates how utterly exhausted and terrified Tony looked, as much as he tried to hide it. Clint walked over, looking down at him as Tony was still sitting on his stool. He placed his hands on either side of his face and neck and smiled softly. "Thank you. I'm sure they will be amazing. When's the last time you slept?" Tony was about to say something along the lines of "this morning" when Jarvis broke in. "Sir has been awake for the entirety of Gage's diagnoses, surgery and recovery." Clint frowned. "That's like 50 hours Tony." Tony rolled his eyes. "It's not the worst. My record is 75 hours-" Tony went to turn on his stool when Clint turned him back around. "You need sleep." Tony scoffed. "Yeah because that's going come so easy. I'm happy Gage is alright, fucking relived but now Quinn is pregnant with a baby that could be here in less than a week. Where not even sure if either her or the the baby could survive that. I just have a lot on my mind. So instead of forcing myself to sleep and tossing and turning I'm here, tinkering."

Clint sighed. He understood why he can't sleep, it dosnt change the fact this could affect his health and well-being. He helped Tony stand up, wrapping him in his arms. "You know Kim can help you." Tony shook his head. "No. She needs her rest. She puts up with too much from me as it is. I don't want to bother her." "Maybe I can help?"

Tony scoffed, looking up at him, cursing his short height. "How? Gonna give me milk and cookies and read me a bedtime story?" Clint rolled his eyes. "Well if you could stop the sass for five seconds I was going to suggest we...well...make out? Maybe make love and make you all kinds of tired, in the best sense possible." Tony bit his lip, gently playing with Clints night shirt. "What about Kim?" He always felt bad when he and Clint did stuff on their own, as if they're leaving her out. Clint smiled softly. "She would understand that this is for your own good and well-being. " He started to kiss Tony's neck. Still talking, softly. "I bet you she would watch us to. She would watch and rub herself. Making herself all kinds of wet." Tony but his lip, letting Clint take over completely.

Clint smirked, nibbling his neck gently, knowing it was one of Tony's weak spots. "First, I'm gonna get you all relaxed and hot and bothered. I want to make you feel so good. I want you to forget about everything happening. " He took Tony's band shirt off quickly, feeling up his chest, tracing the arc rector gently before leaving soft kisses along it.

Tony hummed, letting out little breathy pants and moans as Clint kissed and suckled lower.

Clint was kneeling, taking his boxers off along with his sleep pants. Tony was only half hard, which worried Clint a bit. Tony was always very sensitive and normally would be aching at this point. He put the worry in the back of his mind, remembering the lack of sleep and stress his partner is going through.

He took Tony in his mouth, gripping him around his thighs, gripping his ass. Tony gasped. He felt himself grow in Clints mouth. He knew Clint saw he was having a more difficult time with this and he was glad he didn't say anything because now with his mouth around his now achingly hard cock, he grew in seconds in the warm mouth.

He certainly hoped this would help him sleep. If not, at least he gets to be close to Clint.

Loki was awake. Unable to sleep from all the emotional turbulence inside the house. His magic he normally had guarded against others emotions. Being a magical creature he was just as emphatic as Quinn, the only difference is Quinn knows how to handle it where Loki never learned how. There was never a reason to. He always thought he would have his magic.

He stood by the window, watching the stars and moon. It was starting to become colder out. Winter would be upon them soon here up north. It was October right now.

He felt Gage's fear and anxiety about Quinn. It made him shiver and suck in a breath. So far he's the only really emotional one out of everybody in the house at the moment.

Tony was worried and unable to sleep but Loki had become accustomed to that and Clint was easy to sleep but a light sleeper. Clint seemed the most balanced out of all of them.

"Hey, you ok?" He turned, seeing TJ sitting up in bed. He smiled softly. "Yes my dear. Go back to sleep." TJ was already standing and walking toward him with a soft, sleepy smirk. "No can do." He wrapped his arms around Loki who melted into his embrace.

It was going to be a long week for everybody.


	7. one month

_**One month later**_

The atmosphere of the mansion had not been the same.

One morning Quinn woke up, her hand on her round belly, no longer feeling movement from her normally very active baby. She knew something was wrong. She immediately woke Gage and once they were in the medical bay Dr. Banner delivered grave news: the infant was dying and likely won't survive the day.

Dr. Banner induced labor so Quinn and Gage may hold their baby girl before she's gone. As though it would help in some way.

They named her Emily and buried her in the backyard, under a tree with daisies. Her grave small in so many ways.

Gage felt guilt ridden. Feeling this is his fault. It was the extrmis that did this. He killed his baby girl.

Quinn wasn't any better. She threw herself into work, almost never leaving he lab unless Tony had her locked out.

Tony himself was trying to hold it together, for the sake of his children, his wife, for Clint. He tried to be strong but on more than one occasion he and Quinn broke down and mourned together.

Kim had just a hard time accepting that her first grandchild barely got to experience life. She prayed for strength and for her family. She rarely talks about what happened and often sat outside with a notebook, drawing or writing her feelings out. Trying to handle her grief in a healthy way. But if some whiskey bottles go missing them Tony doesn't need to know.

Clint, he felt..used to it. Used to the grief, the disappointment, used to the shit life throws their way. He thought he saw it all when The kids were kidnapped in the middle of the night. Quinn raped and traumatized. TJ nearly bleeding to death. He's not sure which situation is worse and frankly he just wants life to throw this family a fucking bone and let them be happy.

TJ focused on training and school. He tried to pretend it didn't happen. That he didn't lose his niece but with Loki in the house, it's almost impossible to. Loki was getting the brunt of everyone's emotions.

Clint saw Gage outside the kitchen window. He was still at that grave. He's been there for hours. He looked at the clock.

 **12:37AM.**

He sighed, walking outside.

As he got closer he cleared his throat. "Uh Gage, it's going on one in the morning, you should get to bed." "I can't." Gage said, quietly. Still staring at the small grave.

 **Emily Stark**

 **July 7th**

 **May you find peace**

 **In heaven**

Clint shook his head. "Feeling guilty isn't going to bring her back. Nothing will and this guilt is just weighing you down. You need sleep, you need food. You can't sit out here your entire life praying for forgiveness of something that wasn't even your fault!" Clint hadn't realize he started to raise his voice half way through. He didn't mean to but god, his brother needed to hear this.

Gage shot up, glaring. "Wasn't my fault?! She was conceived while that...Hell was still in me. It was because of that she grew far too quickly and because she grew too quickly she died!" Clint nearly growled with annoyance. His brother could be as emotional and dramatic as a girl when set off.

"Shit happens and life isn't fair, especially to us. I don't know if you know but we lost someone to. TJ and I lost a Niece, Tony and Kim lost their granddaughter and Quinn lost her daughter. Just in case you forgot, your not the only one who lost someone. " His brother was suddenly quiet. Like it suddenly occurred to him that yes, everyone else was mourning like him. Clint continued. "And your future wife is working herself to death, trying to forget it ever happened. She needs you and You arnt there. If you want to feel guilty about something then feel guilty about that."

Gage swallowed. Thinking of Quinn, handling this loss, alone. God. What has he been doing? He gave Clint a small nod of thanks before running into the house.

He made his way to the lab where he found he was locked out. The door wouldn't open for him and he could see her at her table, working in some kind of armor. He knocked on the glass, tried to break it but she said something and suddenly he heard her over the PA system in the entrance way

"What do you want?" Quinn was standing. Cross armed at her desk, glaring at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I want to talk to you." "Oh now you want to talk to me. It's only been a month since our daughter died in my arms." Her words felt like a knife stabbing him. His eyes watered. "Please...I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I got so swallowed up in my guilt that I forgot that others are mourning to."

She was quiet for a moment before taking a breath. "Clint gave you a verbal slap to the face?" He couldn't help the small smile. "Oh yeah." She sighed. "Jarvis, let him in."

The door opened and Gage came right in but stopped in front of her, note quite sure what to do. She rushed him, hugging him tightly and hiding herself in his chest. He hugged back, holding her tight and kissing her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you when you needed me." His voice became thick. "The guilt swallowed me up." He looked up at him, seeing tears go down his face. She held his face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "Your here now. I've missed you."

He closed his eyes, tears continue to fall like rivers. Quinn felt her own tears start but she worried for him. He had been so guilt ridden for a month, barely sleeping or eating. He's lost weight and he just looks exhausted. She took a breath and put both hands on either side of his head, focusing on him, sending feelings of calm and comfort into him so maybe he can start healing.

He relaxed into her, holding her. His crying stopped and he was nearly asleep on her shoulder. She gave a sad smile. "Com'on, let's get you to bed." He let her lead him to his bedroom.

Once there she helped him lay down, giving him a glass of water because he had to be dehydrated as hell. Once he drank all the water he practically collapsed into the mattress,asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. She covered him up and talked to Jarvis quietly. "Jay, let me know if he's in any distress or wakes up. I still have things to finish in the lab." "Of course mam but if I may, I believe it would benefit his healing process if you slept next to him." She sighed. "I will. Give me an hour and then you can lock me out of the lab, deal?" "Yes ."

TJ has been working and aiding Loki non stop since his Niece died. He's not blaming Loki one bit for his behavior. Having to feel every emotion in the house with no way of filtering it is no easy feet. And it's seemed to cost Loki

His sanity.

After the second day of trying to handle all of the emotions of the house, using Kim's method of baking as a coping mechanism, but it just wasn't enough and he's hid in their room unless he had school and even school became too difficult and he got a medical note saying he will be out for a unknown amount of time.

He barely slept, often being kept awake at night with voices in his head and seeing hallucinations. His moods shifting between terrified and depressed.

But with TJ there it seemed to help. His presence calms him to some degree but it's still difficult to get him to sleep and he just seems to be getting worse.

Right now Loki was asleep, which was rare and TJ used this time to make some tea for Loki in the morning. That way all he had to do is heat it in the microwave. While the tea kettle heated he went on his phone,goggling mental illness and how to help. He was getting at his end.

He was startled as Jarvis spoke. "Sir, I believe you should sleep while Loki is sleeping. It's rare you may get the chance again." TJ sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I know but I want to make sure he has tea in the morning without waiting too long. I hate leaving him alone. He's always worse." His whole body felt shaky, jittery and he felt the urge to just curl into a ball and sob but he had to be strong. He's barely gotten more than four hours of sleep since Emily passed.

"I think Loki may need professional help. I believe being outside the house will benefit him more and his mind can return to normal." "We can't exactly go to a hospital Jarvis." He nearly rolled his eyes but was just too tired to. "No but I believe SHIELD can.. " TJ slunk back against the chair. "I'm not abandoning him." "I said nothing of the sort. My suggestion is to take time off school and go there for a few weeks. It will give his mind time to heal and return to normal while the house returns to normal. After a month I think healing is starting so it should not be too much longer."

TJ took in a shaky breath. "Yeah. I'll talk to my parents about it. I just...I feel helpless. I can't help him, for the first time since I've known him." "You are helping him. Even if you don't believe you are." TJ had to wipe away a few tears. "Thanks Jay." The tea kettle whistled and while he was pouring mugs of tea Jarvis spoke again. "I'm sorry to bother you but Loki has woken up distressed." TJ put the tea kettle down and ran back up to there room.

Inside he saw Loki curled in the fetal position, gripping the pillow so tightly his knuckles were white and he was having a hallucination. He was breathing like he was having an anxiety attack and crying out.

"No...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...please..." TJ went to him, shaking his shoulders. "Hey, nothing is there, your safe." Eventually Loki came out of it with a scream, sitting quick as a bullet and his hands holding his ears. TJ tried to pry his hands away gently but Loki wouldn't budge so he would have to talk him to do it.

He held Loki's hands that were covering his ears, placing them on either side. He swallowed the lump in his throat that grew. "Loki, it's me.. it's TJ, your safe. You don't have to hide." Loki sucked in a breath, staring at the sheets. "It's my fault... my fault she's dead." "No, no baby, it isn't. " Loki sobbed, his knees nearly up to his chin as he tried to hide. "My fault... everything...I'm sorry. Make the screaming stop.."

He felt wetness on Loki's finger tips. He saw blood. Shit, his nails are digging into his skin. He took in a breath. "Loki, baby, I need you to let go, ok? Your hurting yourself." He shook his head. "No, No..I'll hear the screaming...always screaming.." "How about if I bring you ear plugs? They'll work better than your hands to block sound but you need to let go." He didn't get an answer so he reached in the bedside drawer, grabbing a pair. Lokis hands relaxed enough that he could gently insert the ear plugs. Loki relaxed against him, nearly falling back asleep with little mumbles of I'm sorry coming out every couple of minutes before he fell back asleep on TJs shoulder.

TJ let out a shaky breath, holding Loki tightly and letting his tears out. He hated how helpless he was to help Loki. He could only attempt to believe Jarvis as he helped lay them both down and fall into a restless sleep.

Kim was the first awake, walking into the kitchen with one of Clints hoodies on, going to the coffee maker but stopping, seeing several mugs out and three of them full. She sighed sadly. Knowing TJ was making them for Loki.

Both of her children were so much like their father yet not.

Quinn was so brilliant, so stubborn and sometimes arrogant but was still somewhat trusting of other people, just shy still. She was smart enough not to get involved with alcohol but just as prone to suicidal thoughts as Tony.

And TJ, he feels he can take on anything, alone. He's a much more talented fighter than Tony will ever be but when it comes to those he loves and needing to help them, he tries to tackle it alone and bear the cross so to speak.

And right now his cross's name is Loki.

She started the coffee maker, being the first awake. A few minutes later she heard foot steps and looked. There was TJ in the entrance way to the kitchen, looking dead on his feet with bags under his eyes and his movements slower, somewhat clumsy as he walked, picking up a mug of tea that had gone cold, he put it in the microwave and just leaned against the counter.

Kim cleared her theist, unsure of how exactly to handle him. She knows when Tony bears his cross of whatever it is he's worrying about, it's Hell and high water to pull him away from it but this is the first he's really shown that trait and isnt sure how he will react to comfort.

He jumped but calmed, seeing his mom. "Oh..hi mom." She smiled sadly. "How's Loki?" TJ shook his head, the microwave beeping but he ignored it. "He's getting worse. He keeps talking to himself, talking to Oden or Thor, he has nightmares that we blame him for Emily's death. He has hallucinations of Quinn and Gage screaming at him,and switches between moods in an instant." Kim stayed silent, letting him open up, wanting to walk over and hold him and tell him everything will be ok but she wanted him to reach out for it. She didn't want to force him.

He looked at her, his eyes red, as if he had just been crying. "I don't know what to do mom. I want to help him but his mind is gone. Will he even heal from this?" She walked closer, seeing the panic attack starting to bubble up. "He will. He just needs time. The only reason his mind is going is because he can't filter any emotions felt from us. With time away I think he will heal just fine. Maybe contact Phil? See if they can help?"

"Jarvis said they have a safe house. I was gonna discuss it with you and dad." Kim sighed. "I think it's what's best for Loki right now. He needs to heal as much as we do but just not around us. He needs to be with himself or you. A month a away will do some good." TJ just nodded, feeling his lip tremble. Kim felt a startling but profound realization. "TJ, have you been able to mourn?" He remained silent and trembling and that was all the answer she needed as she practically rushed over, engulfing him in her arms tightly. He started sobbing into her neck and hair, feeling like he was five years old again.

She let him cry, letting s few of her own out. She ran her fingers though his hair and rubbed his back as he cried. "She was so small..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know sweetheart. I know." "She didn't deserve that." TJ started sucking in unsteady breaths and Kim knee these were all too familiar anxiety attacks signs. She held his face gently. "Breath sweetie. It's ok. Just breath."

Once he calmed she convinced him to pack up and contact Phil, finding a safe house. She could explain everything to everyone but Lokis mental health was more important. Who knows if this could have permanent damage in his brain.

Before he went up the stairs, she stopped him with a soft smile. "I'm sorry you have to go through this but I'm proud at how you have handled Loki. You've been so patient and careful. I'm very proud to have you as my son." He smiled before hugging her tightly. "Thanks. We'll call everyday, promise." "You better. Now get going before anyone else gets up." He nodded, going up the stairs to rush. It would be easier getting Loki out of the house without anyone else in the way.

Thankfully Loki was in a lethargic mood and easy to guide to the garage. Once Loki was buckled into the passenger seat, TJ got his phone out, Calling Phil.

"This is Director Coulson." TJ sighed. "Phil, it's TJ. I'm headed to HQ. I need help that only SHIELD can do." "I'll let the team know." "Loki is with me. He's kinda the reason. It's nothing bad just..he needs help." There was silence on the other line for a moment before Coulsons smooth voice said "Understood. We'll see you soon."

Tony was awake next, going to the coffee pot like a zombie. Kim smiled, amused, handing him a cup of coffee. He groaned, inhaling the scent. "Oh I knew there was a reason I married you." She chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't my coffee making skills." Tony took a sip of his coffee before pointing a finger. "But it was one of them." She waited till he had most of his coffee before dropping the news. "Tony, I have something to tell you and you won't like it." Tony looked at her.

She could see his heart breaking, thinking she's leaving. She spoke before those thoughts could cloud his mind any longer. "TJ and Loki left. They're going to stay with Shield and help Loki recover." Tony nodded. "Guess they left early." "Yeah. It was easier to get Loki out of the house that way. He says he'll call everyday. Keep us updated."

Tony nodded, still feeling hurt he couldn't say goodbye, no matter how rational and understanding a reason it was.

TJ prayed Loki was out of his mind enough to not recognize Coulson or the large Shield symbol that's everywhere.

But when he parked, Coulson standing by with Simmons and Agent May, Loki panicked.

"No! Please! I'm sorry! Don't make me go back there!" Loki cried, trying to hide himself. TJ tried to calm him. Holding his arms gently. "Loki, I'm not giving you away, there here to help you, ok?" Loki didn't listen, taking in heaving breaths. "I killed him and he's gonna kill me now...I'm sorryimsorryimsorry.." Loki stared chanting to himself again, nearly rocking back and fourth. TJ was in the verge of helpless tears again when Agent May and Simmons came over. TJ saw Simmons had a syringe of some sort in hand, likely a sedition. Agent May opens the door and Simmons quickly gave Loki the shot in his neck. It took affect within seconds and Loki was asleep. Agent may ordered a stretcher from a few other Shield guys who were at the ready. They got Loki onto it easily and rolled him away.

TJ got out of the car, asking them questions. "What are you going to do with him?" Simmons cleared her threat and he turned to her. She answered. "We're going to put his DNA through the computer and see how different from a human he is so we know what can work and what doesn't. The sedition I gave him was pure luck that it would work but I brought it in case he wasn't moved from the car easily. Don't worry, he's in good hands. I intend to see to everything in his care."

TJ could only nod, watching the doctors take Loki away. Coulson walked over. "Let's go to my office. I want detailed discussion of why Loki is here." "Yes sir." He followed Coulson, eventually going down a brick hall and into a door with Coulsons name on it.

Once inside Coulson relaxed a bit, going to lean against his desk. "Has something happened with Loki? Is he too much to take care of?" "No, not at all. When Odin stripped him of his magic it also took away any filter he had against others emotions. He can feel everything and he has no control over what he feels. Normally it's not a problem, our house is pretty stable with a few exceptions but... we recently had a tragedy." Coulson suddenly became worried. "Is everyone ok?"

TJ nodded. "Yeah. Quinn became pregnant but the Extrmis helped it because it was still in Gage's system. She was full term within a week and the baby didn't make it. I lost a Niece, my sister lost her daughter and the house has been a mess for a month. Everyone is handling it so awful and because of all the negative emotions going about the house it's taken its toll on Lokis mind. He's hearing things, seeing things, having nightmares. He's not in his own mind. He's unstable and terrified and I don't know what to do to help him." TJ felt his eyes water. He's exhausted and he feels it.

Coulson nodded at his story, letting out a breath. "I'm sorry about your loss. As uncomfortable I am with having Loki in Shield again I can see he is no threat and I will help any way I can. You look pretty tired, I can show you to the crew quarters where you can rest. " TJ took a breath. "With respect sir is like to stay with Loki, at least until he's more stable." Coulson nodded. "Of course. I'll take you to medical."

TJ followed Coulson to the medical bay where Loki was laying on a table, now in a medical gown, on a drip, most likely on a sedition. Jemma saw TJ and walked over as the other doctors looked over him. "Were finding quite a lot of information. Nothing bad, I promise." TJ gave her a small smile. She was adorable, reminded him of Quinn a little. She continued, bringing a chart over. "Did you know he had a uterus?" TJ was taken aback by that . "Uhhhh no? But can can shape shift into a woman so...?"

"That explains it then because he has one but at the moment it's just dormant. There's no eggs in it and yet he still had his male reproductive organs working. It probably changes when he does." TJ nodded, that did make a lot of sense. He never thought about it much, normally he's six inches deep when he's transformed. He just continued to listen to her talk. "And his physiology is very close to human. He has lungs, heart, everything a human does with tiny changes but that explains why the sedition worked and likely other medications could work as well. His blood type is still odd. It's the only thing not human or what points him out as non human. We doing some standard exams now then we'll be moving him to a room. Exactly why is he here though?"

Coulson spoke up, making the explanation short. "Temporary insanity caused by an inability to filter the emotions around him. No medication should be necessary." Jenna wrote it down with a frown. "Oh gosh, I've never aided mental illness before, I'm not sure I'm qualified." "Simmons, you'll be great. He should be fine without need of medication but he will be staying with us till his home life is more stable. TJ can regal you about it after he's had some rest. Right?" TJ nodded, almost yawning. "Right."

Coulson showed him to the crew quarters to a free room. "Before you rest up, I'd like to talk to you.. Since you'll be with us for a prolonged amount of time would you like to accompany some of my agents on missions should one come up?" TJ smiled. "Yeah, of course! It's like my dream. " Coulson gave a small smile. "I'll keep you posted then. Get them rest. You look dead on your feet. "Yes sir."

TJ got inside the small room that held a dresser, twin bed and a desk with a lamp with a small private bathroom. He laid on the bed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.


	8. Recovery

TJ wasn't sure what time it was when he woke. He groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and turning over to look at the clock.

6:45PM

He got up, going to the small bathroom that held a toilet, sink and shower. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes.

He left his room, looking around and walking to were he heard talking.

It was a break room of sorts. Fitz, Simmons, Skye and Mac were sitting and talking at a table. He felt awkward walking in but Skye saw him first, smiling and getting up to greet him. "TJ right?" He nodded. "Skye?" She smiled. "Yep. You want something to eat, we just had dinner...well..we had pizza if that counts as dinner." TJ chuckled. "Pizza sounds great."

He followed her to the table, starting to get to know everyone. On his third slice Simmons asked "What happened to cause Loki to go insane? I'm sorry to ask, I just need to know for medical purposes. It can help." TJ have her a small smile. "It's alright." He retold the tragic death of Emily Stark. How the roller coaster of emotions in the house caused the temporary insanity. Skye was the first to talk after it was told. "Oh god. That's awful. I'm so sorry. No wonder he went temporary insane. I would to. Grief does a lot to a person."

Simmons spoke next. "Well he's in a stable environment now. Hopefully he should be recovered in no time as your house heals. We can even test out some anti-anxiety medication for him and see if anything works. It could prevent this kind of thing in the future." TJ nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. May I see him?" Simmons nodded, standing up to show him to Lokis room.

It was a nice room. Completely white with the exception of a screen that showed a relaxing forest. A full sized bed and padded walls. Loki was still asleep but a more natural sleep from the sedition as he turned over, curling. Simmons explained that this room was typically meant to hold powered individuals, nullifying their power and making them unable to use it. Right now it was the perfect safe space for Loki. "Can I go inside?" "Yes but you'll need supervision for now, at least until he's more stable." TJ nodded as Simmons put the code to open the door. He walked inside as it closed, Simmons staying close by.

He sat on the bed carefully, not daring touch him, too scared he could wake him up. Loki woke up about twenty minutes later. He saw TJ, tears in his eyes. TJ gently pet his hair. "Hey baby.." "I'm sorry.." Loki sucked in a breath. TJ tried to calm him but Loki continued. "It's all my fault. She's dead because of me." "No, no she isn't Loki." But Loki was starting to sob so hard, gripping his head. TJ helped Loki sit up, wrapping him in his arms tightly, letting him cry. When Loki calmed he spoke, his voice rough. "I hear them. Quinn and Gage. They tell me it's my fault. She died because of me. Because father cursed me, tragedy will follow." "You know they don't think that right?" TJ said softly. "I'm sure they do. They won't tell me but they think it. I know it." TJ let out a breath, hoping the paranoia will go away as he heals.

A few more minutes of Loki holding onto TJ for dear life and some relative peace, Simmons came in with a chart. She gave a soft smile. "Loki, I'm Jemma Simmons, TJ and I are taking care of you here."

Loki looked at her, shaking his head, his hand curling in his hair. "No. I don't deserve help. I'm a monster. " "Are you seeing anything right now?" Loki shook his head no. "Are you hearing anything other than TJ and I?"

Loki spoke quietly. "Not now. No but I hear them screaming at me at night, telling me I killed her." She wrote it down on the chart before giving a small smile to TJ and walking out of the room.

While Simmons was putting Lokis blood through a system to test anti-anxiety medication Fitz came over. "Aren't you just a little uncomfortable that we have Loki, the god of mischief in our bunker?" Simmons gave him a sad look. "He's no threat Fitz. He has no powers or magic, his mind is gone and he's terrified. He's no threat Fitz and even if he had ill intentions he's nearly as human as the rest of us without his magic." He pouted, hating she was right. "I suppose. Just odd. I just have to get used to I guess."

TJ came up to then, Loki having gone back to sleep. "My family went through the same thing. They found it odd a supposed super villain living in our house but then they saw how damaged he is and how in need of help he is. He's no threat Fitz, he's just damaged. Thanks to his A+ dad and his parenting skills. "

Simmons spoke next. "What happened? If it's alright to ask." TJ sighed, sitting down. "Normally I wouldn't tell his past without him to give permission but it could aid his recovery. Back when Loki first came to earth, when my sister and I were barely five years old, he got defeated. We all know what happened but when he was back in Asguard, he didn't face their justice. He faced Odin and Odin decided to change him into a baby, press the restart button but he abused him, claimed he was being punished for past deeds but Loki had no memory of his first encounter of earth. He was only fed bread and water. If he stole fruit or ate something he wasn't supposed to Odin would whip him or force him to vomit up the food. He kept him locked away and he eventually broke out, got involved with the wrong people who said they would protect him from Odin if he did what they wanted. Since Lokis attack part two, he was defeated again and kept on the Hellicarrier until Odin could take him. Odin came and instead of taking him to face justice, he was going to be executed. My mom and I were the only ones to see how damaged he was and my mom faced Odin, telling him he just needs love. He's just broken. So Odin stripped him of his magic, left him defenseless and since then he's been with us. "

Simmons frowned but suddenly there was a loud bang, almost an explosion. TJ was the first up. "What was that?" Fitz went to the computer, typing and bringing up the outside cameras. "Uhhh it's Thor?" TJ relaxed and started running to the front, going to Coulson to let him know it's a friendly.

A few minutes later the doors were open by Coulson and Thor walked in, looking worried. "Son of coul, I wish I were on better conditions but where is my brother?" TJ spoke. "Sir, is ok if I show him?" Coulson nodded. "Go right ahead." TJ nodded, signaling for Thor to follow.

TJ frowned. "How did you find out?" "Heimdal. He told me Loki was in trouble. What has happened?" TJ sighed, getting to the room that held Loki. "It's a long story."

Thor looked inside the room, seeing Loki curled in a corner of the room, mumbling to himself, nearly pulling his hair.

TJ told him the story and how Loki lost his mind. "It's likely temporary. He should recover now that he's in a more stable environment." Thor clasped a large hand on TJs shoulder. "I am sorry for you loss, son of Stark but I believe it will not hold your family down for long." TJ couldn't help but smile. "Thanks point break." Suddenly Simmons was running over with a pill and water. "I think I found an anti-anxiety that could work-" She stopped when she saw Thor. He studied her a moment. "Are you the doctor taking care of my brother?"

She swallowed nervously. "Yes?" He walked up to her. "Please, take good care of my brother. He is dear to me." She could only nod as she walked over to TJ. "I think I found an anti-anxiety that could work, do you want to try it?" Before TJ could answer Thor spoke up. "This pill? Will it help put his mind at ease?" She looked at him. "It's supposed to but with his biology it may not work. I gave this one a few tests with his blood samples and it was accepted." Thor nodded, looking at TJ who nodded as well. "Let's try it. I'll go in with you. " Simmons nodded.

They went in, Thor staying inside, not wanting to startle Lokis fragile mind.

He watched them, seeing Loki relax into TJ, helping him take the pill and water. TJ had stayed in the room, watching them. Watching how careful and loving The younger stark was to his brother. It warmed his heart that Loki had someone care about him so much.

After about 45 minutes there was a small conversation between the two and TJ was helping Loki stand up, leading him to the door. Thor backed away, giving them space.

The door opened and Loki and TJ came out. this arms wrapped around Loki. Loki saw Thor and was t sure how to react. "Thor? Is it true? You're here?" Thor smiled softly. "Your not seeing things brother. I have come to help you, if you would like." Loki had tears in his eyes and he broke away from TJ, rushing Thor with a hug, his voice thick. "I've missed you." Thor hugged him carefully. "I've missed you as well. It's good to see you walking around." TJ gave a smile there way. "Loki was actually about to get something to eat." Thor smiled. "That's wonderful!

Skye was the only one in the kitchen, munching on some chips when they walked in.

Her chip fell when she saw Thor. "Whoa...hey." Thor waved. "Hello young one. I am Thor." She smiled. "Yeah, I know who you are." She saw TJ and Loki and smiled. "Hey guys, hungry?" Loki was shy, TJ speaking for him. "Just something small. Fruit?" She nodded, putting a bowl of fruit together.

After Loki ate a bit TJ left him alone with Thor in the kitchen as he went to a quiet area to call his parents.

Kim, Tony and Clint were watching TV when Kim's phone rang. She picked it up, smiling, seeing it was TJ. "Hey, how is everything going?" "Great, actually. He's already walking and eating and socializing. Simmons, one of the doctors here, managed to find a medication that works for him. So far so good, he took it an hour ago. Thor is here to." "What? How?" Tony and Clint looked over, looking worried. TJ continued. "Apparently Heimdal was watching and when Loki was moved back into Shield, Thor was notified. Right now he and Loki are catching up. I think it's good for him. Help him feel a little less alone."

After that the phone was passed back and fourth between Clint and Tony and by the time they were done talking they forgot it could be on speaker.

Thor was telling Skye all kinds of war stories, funny stories of Asguard and Loki felt like he was home. It made a small smile Grace his face. Simmons came to Loki with a smile. "Looks like the medication worked." Loki nodded. "I haven't seen or heard anything other than you all. So far it is working and I thank you." She smiled. "Since you will be here still , do you like reading or have any hobbies?" "I love reading but I've never given much thought to a hobby." "I think I know just the thing. They'll be in your room by tomorrow night." "Thank you, so much." Simmons smiled and walked away. TJ came back into the room, seeing Simmons leave. "I'm back. Sorry I had to go. I promised I'd call every day."

They all stayed up a little more, talking and eating. TJ couldn't help but watch Loki. Seeing life come back to his eyes. He no longer being tormented and haunted by his own mind. He was himself again. Almost. He knows there's still a long road to go. Loki yawned and TJ took that as a cue to go to bed. He helped Loki stand and wished them all a good night.

When they were half way to Lokis room, Loki held Tjs hand tightly, looking at him so hopeful. "Stay with me?" TJ felt his eyes water but he tried to control himself. "Yeah. Of course." TJ got his things in his room and when he came back Loki was sitting in bed, watching the screen which now held a forest during a thunderstorm, the sounds soothing.

He came to the bed, looking looking up at him as he walked over. TJ couldn't help himself anymore. He sat next to Loki, wrapping him so tightly and kissing his head. "It's so nice to have you back. I wasn't sure I'd see you again." Loki smiled sadly, pulling away, wiping his tears. "Shhh I'm here. The medication Simmons gave me is working wonderfully. I feel..calm. I don't hear voices or screaming. I don't see anything. I feel like me. " TJ smiled, kissing him, holding him tightly to himself.

Loki responded, wrapping his long arms around his lovers shoulders. It became more passionate, opening his mouth to him, feeling the familiar but greatly missed sensation of excitement. He felt himself become hard.

TJ must have known or felt it because he was pinned to the bed, kisses and nips going down his neck while capable hands traveled under his night shirt to feel soft skin.

He moaned out, breathy and wanting more. Soon clothes were thrown to the floor, not caring about cameras watching. As TJ went back to kiss Lokis kiss-swollen lips, his hand traveling between them, grabbing both their cocks.

Lokis gasped into the kiss, arching just slightly as TJ stroked both. TJ moaned, nearly hiding his face in Lokis neck. It had been so long since they've been intimate.

Loki gasped, feeling the familiar burn in his belly. He was going to come. He wrapped his hands in TJ's hair, pulling it while he moaned and gasped through his orgasm. White spurts falling in his stomach and TJs hand. "Ahhh I love you..."

TJ wasn't far behind. Feeling Loki twitch in his hand was enough. He groaned, coming as well. Their fluids mixing. "I love you too..." He gasped out.

He came down from his high, giving Loki a kiss before sitting up and going to the private bathroom for a rag. He came back and cleaned both of them before climbing into bed.

Loki smiled to him, softly and lovingly. He kissed that smile and held him close, vowing to protect him no matter what. Even if it's from his own mind. He held him as they drifted off to sleep. The first good rest he's had in a month.

Meanwhile up in the sky, a little girl was watching through a portal. She was watching Quinn and Gage sleep together for the first time in a month. She was watching the family mourn and heal. She had dark, chestnut hair and large dark eyes.

"Little one, come away from the portal. I told you you aren't old enough to watch." Michael said as he walked over. She frowned. "I know. I just miss them." Micheal sighed, picking her up. "You will see them in no time Emily. For now there is training. " she pouted. Michael couldn't help but chuckle. So much like her mother. So much fire.


	9. ghost

By the next day Loki was almost completely back to himself. TJ could tell he still had some paranoia and wasn't sure if that was from his mind going insane temporarily or drilled into him from his childhood.

He held Lokis hands as they made they're way into the kitchen where TJ started looking for pans and eggs. As he started getting eggs out Loki quipped. "Are you seriously going to cook?" TJ raised an eyebrow. "I've seen mom do it a billion times. It can't be that hard." Loki got up from his stool and gently pushed TJ out of the kitchen. "Unfortunately you did not get your mothers cooking skills. I will cook and you will sit. I'd rather Shield not be burned down. Especially while I'm in it." TJ chuckled, pretending to pout as he sat down. "I can cook an egg." Loki looked over with a soft smile but a smirk in his eyes.

"You're as good a cook as your father." It took TJ a minute to get that but by the time he did Skye was walking in. "I didn't know you could cook. I didn't even know we had eggs." TJ made a sound. "You do and Gordon Ramsey over here kicked me out." As Loki cracked an egg over the pan he spoke in a sing-song voice. "Because you can't cook dear." Skye laughed. "I never could imagine the god of Mischief so domestic. It's adorable." Loki could only blush, unable to help but to imagine he and TJ married with a few kids.

Ignoring Skyes statement he asked "Would you like anything Skye?" She looked surprised. "Uhh scrambled eggs? Do we have bacon and bread? Toast would be awesome." Loki looked around the small kitchen and found bacon and a loaf of bread in the fridge. He got both out. Skye looked like a five year old on Christmas. TJ commented. "Guessing you haven't had a home cooked meal in a while?" She let out a breath as Loki started cooking. "Not really. Before Shield I was living in a van, no parents and after Shield..well helping save the world doesn't really give time for home cooked meals." TJ smiled. "Well that needs to change." Minutes later a plate with scrambled eggs, three slices of bacon and two slices of toast was in front of Skye on the table. She looked up in surprise but Loki was already back at the stove. "Darling,what would you like?" TJ cleared his throat. He was content watching Loki moving about the kitchen. "Uhh same." Loki made an approving noise before getting to work.

Coulson walked in as the two were eating. Loki saw him. "Hello Director Coulson, would you like some breakfast?" Even cousin had to internally double take at the sight. Skye spoke up, urging him. "Phil, you gotta eat his cooking. It's so good!" Coulson gave a small smile. "A small breakfast. I already had coffee." Loki nodded. TJ looked at Coulson from his spot at the table. "Director, is there any mission today?" "Not as yet but that may change. Don't worry, I'll keep you in mind. And please, call me Phil."

Soon a plate of an over easy egg and two slices of bacon were in front of him. He nodded. "I'm glad I kept the fridge stocked. Never know when you'll want real food." Skye made a noise. "No one ever uses it. I mean you, occasionally. " They all ate, almost in silence but TJ noticed Loki didn't make anything for himself other than toast. He frowned. "Babe, aren't you hungry? You've barely eaten?" Loki swallowed his bit of toast. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

TJ would worry. He would worry a lot and he would talk to Simmons about it.

Later in the afternoon Simmons told them to meet her in Lokis room.

They waited and she came in, a few men behind her with boxes. She, carrying some sort of musical instrument and a briefcase. "I brought you books. Since you will be with us for a undetermined amount of time I wanted to cover all my bases. You are welcome to take them home when you're done. I also brought this." She handed him the instrument case.

He took it gently, opening it. TJ peeking over his shoulder, speaking first. "A violin?" Simmons explained. "Learning an instrument can help him focus, taking his mind off a stress going on in his life and vent the emotions he absorbs. Learning music has many benefits." Loki smiled softly at it. "Thank you, so much. This is very thoughtful."

While Loki was becoming familiar with his books and violin, TJ followed Simmons outside. He waited until they were out of Lokis sights in a hall. "Simmons!" She turned. "Yes?" TJ frowned. "Is ok to talk to you? I'm not sure if you can fix this problem though. " " I will do what I can to help, what's wrong?" "It's Loki. It dosnt have to do with why he's here but his childhood, how Odin would punish him for eating what he wasn't allowed?"

She nodded. "He's still not eating. This morning he only ate toast and I know he hasn't t eaten in weeks, at least not very well." "Has he always eaten like this?" "Well at home there's a bit more to snack on, small fruit, crackers but he never really eats anything heavy." She frowned. "I don't think you're going to like my answer and it's not something that I can fix overnight." TJ frowned but let her continue. "I think he's anorexic. Developed from childhood from Odin. Unless he starts starving himself completely there's nothing much I can do. He will want to want help and honesty, I think it may be something that will be fixed with time. The more he realizes he won't be in trouble the more likely he is to eat."

TJ nodded. Feeling helpless again. Simmons frowned. "I'm sorry there isn't much more I can do." "It's ok. I understand, I just want to help him as best as I can." "That is what will help him more than anything. He needs that support. It's more healing than you know." TJ smiled weakly, feeling a little better at her words. "Thanks. I'm gonna back to him. Sorry to bother you." He turned, going back down the hall.

He heard the sound of a violin being played, somewhat poorly with curses and mumbles. He smiled, looking in the room,seeing Loki attempting the Violin.

That evening, high in the heavens, Emily stark was peeking into the portal between worlds again. Her caretaker, Michael was asleep, as was everyone else mostly. She took the chance and went through the portal.

She landed in the daisies of her grave. She made a humph sound as she sat up, not bothering to take the bits of daisy petals of of her hair. Her white, flowing shirt and matching the pants were also covered in the flowers as she walked to the house that could have been hers.

No one could see her. She knew. Any angel before maturity was nothing more than a ghost when visiting earth. It was a reason ghost stories existed.

She got to the house, seeing the light on, looking in the balcony door. Admiring the kitchen. She tested the door handle, reaching on her tippy toes. It opened, taking her with it as the door opened.

She walked inside, looking around, wondering _what ifs_ and what _could be_ s. It didn't seem like anyone was awake yet the lights were on.

Then she heard heavy boot steps and she hid. It was pointless to hide but it was just too strong an urge to ignore.

The boot steps came into the kitchen, stopping near her. She looked, seeing intimidating looking boots with knives strapped to them.

She looked up further, seeing two thigh pistols and two more on shoulder holsters. She gasped, knowing who it was. "Daddy?" She said quietly.

She realized her mistake when he tensed, looking around, taking in deep breaths. After a few seconds of looking around he turned back to the counter, taking in deep breaths, rubbing his eyes before he broke down. He poured his coffee and drank it black, walking out of the kitchen.

She watched him leave, wanting to run after him. Wanting her daddy to hold her and cuddle her and tell her everything will be alright. But she's nothing but a ghost right now.

She followed in the direction, seeing pictures on the wall of her grandparents. Of her mom and dad and Uncles. Her heart longed to be here but god had other plans.

She went upstairs, taking each step carefully. She went into a room which ended up being her grandparents room. She opened the door, walking inside and seeing Tony, Kim and Clint asleep. She climbed into bed, after a few tries and laid down between Tony and Kim, making room gently to not wake them. She kissed them each on the head and never wanted to leave their comfort.

But she only had a short time left before she had to leave so she left and made he way down to the lab, but she saw her daddy in there to. She stood outside, listening to them.

"I don't know how to feel Gage, I'm hurt, I'm relived and I'm horrified I feel relived. I don't know how to be a mother but I didn't want her to die either." Gage held both her arms. Quinn was a mess. She covered her face with her hands. "It's ok to feel that way. Your barely eighteen. You're still a kid yourself. " Quinn sucked in a breath. "If I'm relived I'm not a mother then why do I miss her so much?" Gage hugged her close. "Because you're human. You don't want an innocent baby to die." "I think maybe I wanted to be a mom for her, I was just so terrified of everything that came with it not to mention she was full term in a week."

Emily felt her mothers conflict and her fathers grief. Starting to cry. "Mommy...daddy.." Both stilled, looking around. "Oh god, I'm hearing things." Quinn said as she ran her hand through her hair. Gage swallowed. "No. I heard it to. I heard it first, in the kitchen."

Emily didn't have long to cry as Michael suddenly appeared, taking her hand and disappearing.

Back in the heavens he let go, crossing his arms. "You know crossing the portal before age is strictly forbidden." Emily just cried, as little children do. Sniffling and rubbing her eyes. Hiccuping. "I missed them. I want to see them. I want my mom and daddy." Michael couldn't stay mad, especially with the way she was brought to heaven in the first place, he picked her up, rocking her. "It's ok little one. You will see them soon enough." He turned, taking her to go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

After his interaction with Michel weeks ago, Gage kept a count on the days.

Quinn, as strong willed as she is, fell into a depression. He worried when she didn't want to tinker in the lab. In the morning she didn't come down for breakfast and couldn't be coaxed to come out of bed.

They all worried but all understood the loss she faced so young and gave her her space but Tony made sure to put a suicide watch on her just In case she gets worse.

Down in hell Luke watched though his portal with glee. The entire family was falling apart. Quinn in a state of depression, Tony and Kim worried for her, Gage nearly refusing to grieve to stay strong. Clint was the only well balanced one but they were all in a state of vulnerability and don't even know it. He laughed. "Oh tonight might be the night!" He stood. "Damian! Come here!" In moments his doors opened. "Yes father." Luke grinned. "Ready the army's of hell, it's time."

That night Gage managed to get Quinn out of her room and watch TV. He held her close, wanting her to know she's loved and safe but she suddenly burst into tears. He held her closer. "Shh it's ok." She sobbed, her knees coming up to her chin. "No...it's not. She was just a baby."His eyes watered with guilt and loss he has yet to properly express. "I know, I know."

Suddenly the lights went out. Gage was at attention, standing. "Jarvis?" But there was no answer. Quinn stood then. "How is it off? There's several back up generators and fail safes."

"Guess they're not as safe as you think." A dark voice spoke from the darkness. They both turned quickly. Quinn swallowed. "I know that voice." Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs. She ran. "Dad!" Gage followed but before Quinn could touch one stair she was screaming as a swirling blackness engulfed her like a swarm of wasps. Gage screamed for her, reaching out. "Quinn!" But She was gone and the house was silent and the lights came back on. He heard Kim sobbing. He ran, checking on her. He saw Clint holding her, looking just as upset. Gage spoke up, terrified. "He's gone too?" Kim looked up, startled. "What? What do you mean?" Gage swallowed the lump in his throat. "Quinn's gone too." Kim shook her head, sobbing. "No..he has them.." Clint spoke. "Who has them?" "Luke. The devil has my family." Gage got his pistol ready with a glare. "Not for long." He ran down the stairs as Clint went to follow. "Whoa! Gage, stop!" When Gage got outside the porch he found he couldn't go past the stairs, an invisible force field in place, Michel appearing.

"You can't cross this boundary. This land is infested with hell's armies." "Then let me fight!" "I can't! You are only human!" "Doesn't mean I'm useless!" Micheal glared, his wings out on full display along with his holy armor and sword. "Are you arrogant enough to think bullets will deter the armies of hell? You have no weapons of use in this battle. I'm sorry you have to wait instead of fight but I assure you, we will rescue your family." Gage was confused. "We?" Clint grabbed his arm. "Com'on, we have a terrified wife to make coffee for." Gage let him walk him back as Michel faced the armies of hell that were soon approaching.

Quinn fell hard on the rock floor of Hell, crying out in pain. She scraped a few joints but nothing major at the moment.

She heard another cry of pain, she looked over the small distance and saw her Dad holding his knee. She got up, running over. "Dad!" She kneeled next to him. "Are you Ok?" He shrugged. "I'm alive so I'd say so. It's just my bad knee, I fell on it when we landed. Where exactly are we?" "I think we're in hell." He gave her a look and she was serious. "No I mean we are literally in hell. This must be Luke's doing."

"Such a clever girl." They both turned, seeing Luke waking toward them with a smile. "I was always fond of the smart and feisty." She just glared. "Why are we here?" He kept walking closer and Tony stood with a wince, going to stand in front of her with a protective glare.

Like laughed. "Oh how sweet. Even at your weakest you still protect her." Tony nearly growled. "She's my daughter, Of course I would.." Luke just chuckled again. "Because you've done a great job thus far." Luke grabbed Tony's shirt and threw him a small distance away. Quinn watched in horror. "Dad!" But Luke grabbed her by her hair right enough to rip the hair from her scalp. "And why you're here? Well thats simple: you're bait." Before she could question him he threw her to the ground, kicking her in the head as Tony cried out, struggling to stand. "Stop! No!" He managed to stand only to fall again.

Although Quinn was terrified he was going to rape her as that seems to be the pattern these days, he had no intentions of doing so. He saves that fun for Damian, knowing the boy has an infatuation with her.

He stuck to old fashioned torture. She was woozy, her nose broken and bleeding. He got a small knife out of his pocket, stabbing her thigh. She screamed in pain as Tony could only watch and wonder why he was here. To watch? He was completely helpless, he could barely stand and didn't have a suit with him or a way to call one. Even if he could call one he doubts one could make it to literal hell.

When he saw Luke start cutting around her arc reactor with glee he started to move, his daughters cries of pain motivating him. While he limped Luke had managed to take her reactor out, leaving her pale with fear. Tony almost stopped in sheer terror but once he managed close enough Luke looked over with a smirk, blood splattering his hands and face, holding Quinn's bright reactor in his hand. "Oh? The iron man managed to walk? Did you think you could do something?" Luke pushed him, making him fall with a had force and cry of pain.

When the earth started to shake Luke looked up with glee, throwing the reactor to the ground, far enough away from Quinn to reach. She gasped for air, crying, attempting to reach it but suddenly something crashed though the ceiling of the cave they're in.

There was a bright light and she looked , seeing an angel, likely an archangel by her armor. She had chestnut hair and dark eyes and looked similar enough to Gage that Quinn knew exactly who it was with a lump in her throat. "Emily?"

Emily didn't hear her as she focused on Luke, aiming her sword at him. "Luke! I will give you one chance to let my family go! I won't kill you and we don't have to bother with each other again." Luke chuckled, looking between Quinn and Emily. "Oh so that stubborn nobility hasn't changed." Emily got into a fighting stance, getting her second sword, two katakanas, like her father. "One chance Luke or you will die." Luke chuckled, getting his own sword ready. "But where's the fun in that? What happens if I win?" She growled as she charged. "You won't!" Their swords clanged loudly, the energy between them sparking. She kicked Luke to the ground. While he was woozy she threw the reactor to Tony. "Help her, her time is running out." Tony caught it, ignoring the battle for hell happening as he crawled to Quinn. She was unconscious and he panicked. "Quinn!" He checked for a pulse and found a weak one. He inserted the reactor and held her.

Luke suddenly used an energy attack on Emily who fell to the ground when Michel suddenly came in, ready to defend her as Luke was readying an attack that would have killed everyone. Emily watched in astonishment. "Micheal!" He glared at her. "I told you not go in alone!" "My mothers life was running out, Time was running out, I couldn't wait for you to be done fighting toy soldiers!" Micheal glared and Luke laughed. "Oh what a wonderful family reunion. Too bad it will be your last." Micheal growled, stabbing him with the immortal sword, right in the heart while he was distracted with his arrogance.

Luke gasped in pain, feeling his body pulsate with energy. Emily and Micheal moved to Quinn and Tony. Tony looked confused. Micheal gave him a smile. "Let's get you home."

In moments they were in the living room. Clint and Kim were on the couch when suddenly they all appeared, making them jump. Clint yelled out first. "What the hell just happened?" Emily stood. "Do you have a Doctor here? Mother needs one right now." Clint shook off his nerves and got up. "Yeah, follow me." Kim could only watch as Emily, Micheal and Quinn who was being carried by Micheal followed Clint to the lab.

Kim swallowed. "Mother?" She got up, running to the backyard where she knew Gage would be.

Km saw Gage by Emily's grave site, running to him. He saw her, getting up. "What happened?" "They're back. They took Quinn to the lab, she's been hurt but..." "What? What is it?" Kim swallowed. "Micheal is here and so is another angel, she looks like you. I don't want to get any hopes up but she called Quinn mother. I...think that's our Emily with her. That rescued them." Gage shook his head. "No. No, it can't be. She was just an infant, barely." "Please, come to the lab. See for yourself." He followed her, in a daze. It couldn't be, what the hell was happening?

When they got to the hospital portion of the lab, Clint was administering first aid on Quinn, cleaning wounds and having Jarvis watch her heart.

He wanted to rush over to her but he saw who Kim had been talking about. She looked just like he and Quinn. Chestnut hair, dark eyes and can't be more than 5'5. He was frozen.

Soon all eyes were on Emily and Gage. Emily swallowed, suddenly nervous. Michel gently gave her a push. She took the hint and walked over. "H-hello father." He stared down at her, taking her all in. He blinked a few times. "Is this real?" She nodded. "Yes, unfortunately." Gage felt his eyes water. "You're...you're really our daughter?" She nodded. "I'm sorry that things had to be to be this way. If the state of the universe hadn't been at stake I'd still be your baby girl." He sucked in a breath before a sob escaped as he quickly hugged her, holding her close. "Oh my god. I can't believe this is real." She stayed silent, letting her dark eyes fill with bittersweet tears. All she's wanted was a life with her parents but she was fated for something so much bigger. "It is. I love you." " I love you too, so much. I'm so sorry, I killed you." She pulled away, a few tears of her own falling. "Please, stop blaming yourself. I was always meant to happen, extrmis or not." He looked at her. "So we still would have gone though your loss, there's nothing that could have been done?" She shook her head. "No. I'm what they call a fixed point in time. I was always going to happen and my Death was always going to happen." He took in a deep breath. "Guess you really can't fight fate." She shook her head with a sad smile. "No but if it helps I've been watching you and mother and everyone else. I've wanted nothing more than to live here and be raised by you." He gave a sad smile before looking at Quinn as Clint wrapped her thigh in a bandage. "Does she know?" "I think so." He nodded. "Clint and Jarvis seem to have this under control, why don't you meet the family?" She smiled. "Yes, please."

It felt like a month flew by for Loki and TJ. Loki frowned as he packed up the books he chose to take home along with the violin. "Will they want me back? I've caused nothing but trouble." TJ walked over from his spot, packing up some books and walking over. "Of course they do. I know you don't realize it but they love you, just as much as I do." Loki looked away. "I do not deserve it." TJ wrapped his arms around Loki. "You deserve all of it. And we're gonna make sure you know that. Don't you remember that Starks are famously stubborn?" Loki rolled his eyes but had a fond smile. "Undoubtedly." "Good, then let's keep packing cause you have a lot of books to take home." Loki smiles fondly at them. "We will have to pay Miss. Simmons back for her kindness.""I'm sure my dad won't be opposed to that."

When they returned home it was morning. He heard talking in the kitchen and laughing. Loki smiled, feeling the atmosphere so much lighter. They followed the talking and laughing to the kitchen where he saw Micheal and a new girl along with the rest of his family. The new girl smiled. "Uncle!" He raised an eyebrow as Tony stood up, limping over to TJ. "Welcome home, Loki, how are you feeling?" Loki smiled. "Much better, thank you. I am sorry to burden you with my past behavior." Kim frowned. "Don't you ever apologize for it, you can't help it." TJ pointed. "Who's the new girl?" Tony sighed. "Uh well...it's Emily." TJ raised an eyebrow again. Tony became more serious. "Your niece. She's an archangel, like Micheal." TJ blinked a few times before looking at Emily, really looking at her. "What?"

Emily got up, good to him with a smile. "It is so good to meet you Uncle TJ!" She hugged him and he nearly pushed her away. When she pulled away. "I can explain everything, come sit and you have to try this brown water drink." Quinn chuckled weakly, still recovering from last night. "It's coffee sweetie. It's like the fifth time I told you, was I this bad as a kid Mom?" Kim grinned. "Sometimes." TJ was lead to sit down by Loki and Tony sat back down as well, letting Emily share what the he'll happened in the last twenty hours and why his dead niece is now an archangel. He wasn't sure when it would sink in, right now he felt like he was in some kind of dream where his family is absolutely happy.


	11. a moment of peace

Micheal let Emily spend the day on Earth, now that Lucifer was taken care of and someone more responsible for the souls of the dead would be put in charge. He wasn't sure what will happen to Damian. He hid behind his army before running away completely.

Emily walked around the house, inspecting each picture and award. She went upstairs to the bedrooms, spotting one. The door was closed while all the others were open.

She went to it, opening the door carefully.

She realized quickly it was her room. A crib was next to the wall with yellow wallpaper, boxes were unopened, filled with toys and clothes that were never worn. She picked up a teddy bear from the crib, handling it gently. She felt an odd feeling of heartbreak or was she homesickness? She wasn't sure.

"So you found your room?" She turned, seeing Gage standing in the door way. She swallowed the lump in her throat down. "Yes. I'm sorry to intrude, I will leave." She put the bear down and was about to leave the room when Gage stopped her. "It's fine, you can stay here long as you like. It is your room." She smiled sadly, looking at the crib that she never got to sleep in. "It is." She turned, taking the room in again. "I just feel odd being in here. My heart hurts knowing what we both couldn't have. I'm not sure if my hearts broken or if I'm just homesick. I remember everything that day. An unfortunate side effect of becoming an archangel." Gage walked closer, tensing. "What do you remember?" He asked quietly.

She took in a breath. "I remember mother holding me, so tight. Crying, begging for anyone to help save me. She prayed for Micheal and he told her there was nothing he could do." Her voice started to wobble. "Once all her options were gone, I felt her break. I'm sorry, mother won't be the same after this. But she cried. Harder than she ever had. Then you held me, so gentle, like I was glass." Tears escaped her eyes as she stared at the crib. "I could feel myself dying. I couldn't breath. I wanted to stay with you, so badly but I couldn't." A sob escaped her. "I just wanted to be your little girl. I wanted to be raised by you and mother but the fate of the universe was on my shoulders."

Gage suddenly turned her around, tears in his eyes as well. "You might be an archangel and we might not have been able to raise you but you are still our little girl. That won't ever change. I love you just as much now as the day I found out Quinn was carrying you."

She cried, wrapping her arms around Gage, sobbing into his shoulder, feeling so small, wanting to be held by her dad. "I love you father." He kisses her head, holding her close. "I love you too sweetie."

They heard sniffling behind them. They let go, seeing Quinn behind them, out in the hall, tears in her eyes. Emily let go of Gage. Running and hugging her mother, crying into her shoulder. "Mother!" Quinn cried as well, holding her tightly. "I'm here, I'm here!"

Down in the kitchen Loki was helping Kim clean up. He was washing some of the dishes by hand, even though TJ keeps telling him they have a state of the art dishwasher.

Kim smiled over to Loki. "How are you feeling now that you've been away?" Loki smiled back to her. "Much better. I still apologize for my behavior. They're some parts I don't remember and if I was mean in anyway toward your family, I am sorry." Kim put a hand on his shoulder. "This Family is your family. I hope you'll believe that someday." Loki was at a loss for words so he kept washing the dishes.

TJ was on his fourth cup of coffee when Clint came in. "It's like two'o'clock dude, your not gonna be able to sleep if you keep drinking like that." "Well I'm still a bit frazzled that my dead niece is alive and walking and a freaking archangel." Clint sat next to him. "It is a lot to take in. Hey, where did Tony run off to?" Kim answered. "Down in the lab. He might be injured but that doesn't keep him away from work." Clint nodded, getting up and walking toward the stairs to the lab.

He put the code in as he saw Tony standing, writing down equations for something. Clint frowned as he walked over. "Shouldn't you be sitting?" Tony answered.. "I can't reach the holoboard sitting and the tablet doesn't have enough room for me to write this." Clint saw through it. He knew Tony just wanted to stand and walk normally. "Ok. Just be careful, how's your knee feeling anyway?" "Hurts but I can manage." "What did Bruce say?" "Just a sprain and that it needs rest." Clint gave him a look. "This doesn't look like resting. It's never going to recover if you stay on it." Tony turned, making sure not to be weight on his bad knee. "I'm fine. I'm not out saving the world or anything, I'm just in my lab." "But your standing on it, that puts pressure on it. Please, Tony get some rest before I have to carry you out of this lab." "I have work." Clint crossed his arms. "Jarvis, can his work be done with a tablet?" "Of course Agent Barton, every Stark tablet works as a holotabel." Tony sighed. "Traitor." Clint walked up to him. "You heard the A.I." He lifted Tony who grumbled. "Hey, I can walk." "Doesn't mean you should right now. We are going upstairs and we are binge watching Family Guy. You can work on your tablet if you must."

As Clint carried him like a bride into the living room. TJ and Loki watched with amusement. TJ couldn't help himself. "Get in time out?" Tony just gave his son a look. "Keep it up, you won't have TV or training privileges for a week." Clint sat next to him, getting the remote. "We're watching family guy, wanna join?" TJ smiled. "Definitely!" Loki looked confused. "What's Family Guy?" "You'll see."

Kim came in with an Ice pack, sitting next to Tony as well, thankful for the large sectional couch.

When Quinn, Gage and Emily came back down the stairs Emily smiled. "What is that picture box?" Quinn smiled as they walked in the living room. "It's a television. People make shows and we watch them. " Gage shook his head. "And the first show we show our archangel daughter is family guy." Emily was already sitting on the couch next to Loki by the time Gage finished his sentence.

Quinn sighed. "Where did Michel go?" Gage answered. "Official angel bussniess. My guess is some kind of debrief while Emily spends time with us. " Quinn nodded. "Let's join the rest of the family, for once everything is peaceful." Gage sighed. "For how long?" Quinn have a smirk, walking into the living room. "That's to be announced."

Clint spoke up, talking to Emily. "So if you're this immortal being, why do you have to eat?" Gage gave him a look. "I don't think you can just ask that." Emily chuckled. "It's Fine Father. Even though I am an immortal being god gave us angels the ability to feel hunger and pain as a way to being able to relate with the humans we watch over." Clint nodded. "So do you have toilets in Heaven?" Kim slapped his arm playfully. "Ow, just a question." Tony rolled his eyes. "Of all the questions you could ask her, that's what you come up with?" Emily laughed. "You are so funny. But no, we do not have toilets. The food is instantly turned into nourishment the moment it hits our stomach. We can go without food but it is not pleasant. " Clint nodded. "Thank you. And these two are giving me grief." Emily smiled. "I'm sure there are many questions about where I'm from and I will answer any."


	12. back in action

When Tony woke up that morning, he was not expecting Director Coulson to be calling him. He was groggily getting his morning coffee when Jarvis spoke. "Sir, Director Coulson is on the line." Tony groaned. "Can't it wait? It's way too early for this, I haven't even had my coffee." "He says it's urgent."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, put him on." He yawned, trying to wake up enough for an urgent conversation.

Suddenly Coulsons voice filled the room as he sipped his coffee. "Good Morning Mr. Stark." Tony nodded, forgetting it was a speaker phone, not a video phone. "I haven't been awake enough to know if it's good or not, what do you need?" "I need your help." Tony raised an eyebrow. "With what? Don't you have people on that fancy plane of yours?" "Yes but only few are field ready, most are lab techs and since most of what the avengers remain are currently residing in your home, which is why I need help and why I'm calling so early. Some Agents of ours got a tip that Loki's staff is being held in a hidden HYDRA base in Siberia and we currently don't have the man power to barge in there."

"You need a quick moving aerial advantage." "Exactly and having a few well trained combatants doesn't hurt either." Tony took another sip of coffee. "Should I tell Loki? I'm sure he'll be curious as to why everyone is fucking off to Siberia." "Yes, actually. Under a normal circumstance we wouldn't but Loki is not in a normal circumstance and I believe now that he is reformed and doesn't intend harm. Talk to the family and report back as soon as possible." "Got it Agent." He hung up sighing. Seems the old days of avenging wasn't leaving him and he hated he felt excited about that.

It was a Saturday so Tj and Loki we're off school and not because of a family crisis. God he had to explain so much to his school and pay them off every so often just for the trouble.

Kim was awake next, walking into the kitchen with Clint behind her, holding her but it seemed she was leading him as he was still half asleep. Tony chuckled. "Morning my loves." Kim chuckled. "Morning." Clint mumbled as he sat down. "Mornin." Kim sighed as she got two more mugs. "I'm honestly not sure who's worse in the morning." She poured Clint a mug with three sugars and some cream. "Here baby, drink up." Clint grumbled. "How are you this awake? It's like...so early." Kim chuckled. "It's going in ten. Where's TJ and Loki?" Tony answered as Kim poured herself some coffee. "Sleeping in I suppose." Kim gave a soft smirk. "Or other things." Tony nodded. "That's also true."

Quinn and Gage were next, Kim making breakfast for everyone, everyone in a happy conversation as TJ and Loki came in the kitchen. TJs hair was a mess while Loki looked pristine and ready for the day. Kim smiled. "Good morning." Loki smiled. "Good morning. We would have been down earlier but this oaf wouldn't get out of bed." TJ was already at the table, Kim handing him a mug of coffee as he mumbled a Thanks. Once everyone was awake Tony had Jarvis rely what Coulson told him. Clint frowned. "But I'm 80% deaf, how am I supposed to help out there?" Tony smiled. "You can hear us now can't you? Since I've made you new hearing aides we've almost forgotten you're deaf. You'll do great."

Loki spoke up next. "I understand everyone's involvement in this but what would my role be? What use would I be to this mission?" Tony answered him. "We're not 100%. If you have suggestions or don't want to be apart of it that's totally fine but Coulson and I thought it best to at least inform you of what's going on, especially since it's from your past." "I understand." TJ smiled, excited for an actual mission that wasn't his family being in some crisis. "Don't worry babe, we'll find something for you."

Loki looked at him. "I'm not worried about being apart of the mission, I'd much rather stay behind, help SHIELD find more information on it and it's location." TJ frowned, confused. "But don't you know everything about it? I mean, it was your staff." "And I was under the control of Thanos most of the time. It was given to me with little information of what exactly it is. All I knew was that it controlled minds and that would aid me in my mission. I would like to know more about this staff and what exactly is inside of it."

Tony looked to Quinn and Gage who were quiet. "You two are quiet, talk." Quinn frowned. "I'm not sure I'd be any good. It's been a long time since I've flown and even longer since I've fought. " "I know, I'm feeling the same way actually but I have every confidence that we can do this. Gage, what about you?" He nodded. "I'm in." Tony nodded. "Good. Time to call Bruce and Cap and tell them Retirement is over."

Bruce agreed on the phone. "When is it?" "I'm not sure yet, I have to call Coulson back with the rooster for this mission. " "Will cap be there? Thor?" "Thor, Definitely, if I can contact him and Cap, maybe. Haven't talked to the guy in years, lord knows what he's gonna say." After his conversation with Bruce Tony went to Loki who was reading in the living room while the rest of the guys trained, Quinn in the lab working on her suit. "Hey Loki, you don't happen to have any way of contacting your brother?" Loki put his book down. "I can try but he has his own problems on Asguard.. He can't just leave as he pleases."

Thor happily agreed, charging at Loki with a hug through the front door. "Oh brother! I have missed you!" Loki gave a small smile but struggled out of his brothers grasp. TJ was the only person he was affectionate with, he was never fond of touching or people touching him but he would tolerate a hug for Thor.

Loki smiled more genuinely when he managed to be out of his grasp. "And I missed you as well. " Thor smiled, looking at Tony. "Anthony! It is so great to see you all again!" Tony smiled. "Great to see you too point break, we actually called you for a mission, if you'd care to join us." "Of course, my services are always available for midguard. Now where is the rest of your family? I wish to see them!"

Tony called everyone into the living room, still waiting on a reply from Coulson. He told Coulson to contact Cap, he probably would answer coming from him than Tony.

TJ grinned as he came in, Clint and Gage in toe behind him, sweaty from training. The smell of gun smoke fresh on them. "Thor!" TJ ran over, hugging him. Thor chuckled, hugging him back. "It is good to see you. I am glad to see you are doing well. I see you are keeping up with your training." Tj shrugged as he got out of the hug. "Well if I want to be a Shield Agent I gotta train." Clint smiled, waving. "Hey point break, nice to see the team coming together." Quinn came in from being in the lab. Grease smudged on her face and hair up in a messy bun. "Thor! Oh my god!" She smiled as she hugged him, charging at him. He chuckled. "Hello! It is has been too long! I have missed you all very much!" Quinn grinned. "Any cool stories from Asguard?" Thor smiled. "A few I would be happy to tell over a feast!" Gage chuckled. "So over dinner then."

Kim was last in the room, smiling. "Thor, it's been too long." Thor smiled. "It has, I'm afraid my duties have kept me away from visits of leisure. I want to thank you again for taking my brother in. If it wasn't for you and your compassion he would have surly perished under my father's rule." Kim smiled softly, looking over at TJ and Loki. "I knew he wasn't all bad. Just needed the right home." Thor nodded, agreeing. "Thank you, again."

Hours later Quinn and Tony were in the lab, tinkering with their suits to get them flight and battle ready while Gage, Clint and TJ trained, Thor watching and keeping them company. Loki got clearance from Coulson to look through some classified files from his two encounters with earth, to find out more information on the stone. Loki was touched at the sign of trust the director gave him and he wasn't planning on breaking that trust. He was on a stark laptop, typing away, with a notebook next to him, his hair up in a messy bun like Quinn's.

Kim was in the middle of chopping up vegetables when Jarvis spoke. "Director Coulson is on the line, shall we wait for everyone?" Kim took a sip of her water. "Yeah, informs everyone that Coulson is calling. Meet in the living room." "Yes mam."

An hour later they were being whisked away on the bus, high in the sky. TJ waved to Jemma. "Hey." She smiled. "Hey, How is Loki doing?" TJ smiled. "Good. He's good. Getting better. His eating isn't what I would like it to be but he still it eats so it's baby steps. He plays his violin every night and whenever his anxiety and the feelings around him are too much. It's the best thing I've seen happen to him." Jemma smiled softly. "That's great to hear. I'm glad he's doing so well. Where is he?" "Talking to Coulson about some of his findings. They're both going to present the mission." He said proudly. Jemma nodded. "Wow, he's come a long way from when I've met him." TJ smiled proudly. "He has. Now if only he had his magic,that would be great for these missions."

Eventually they were all called in. Cap came in, Tony looking over. "When did you get here?" Steve smiled. "I was in my quarters when they got you, sorry I didn't come to greet you. I was reading up on some of the notes Coulson gave me about the mission." Loki cleared his throat as Coulson got the large screen ready. "Shall we begin?" TJ smirked, leaning against the entrance way. "Please, begin teacher." Loki blushed but didn't let it affect him as he informed them.

"As of this moment we still don't know too much about the actual stone in the scepter but we know it can control minds and we don't want that in HYDRAS hands." He continued, with help from Coulson, filling them in on the mission objectives and what each person will be doing.

"Tony,Quinn, I'll need you two in the air, keeping an eye out on any HYDRA goons, keep cover and those on the ground. When you get to the castle one of you will go in, that's where the scepter is being held. The other will stay outside, keeping cover." They both nodded, Tony speaking. "No problem."

Loki nodded to them before liking to Clint and Steve. "One if you will need to drive the Humvee, the other keeping cover. We're not exactly stealthy, HYDRA will know we're there. " Steve looked at Clint. "Still good with that bow?" Clint smirked. "Damn straight I am." Steve nodded. "You'll keep cover, I'll drive."

Loki turned to Thor and Bruce. "You two will be the brute force, keeping cover on everyone, distracting, whatever you think you can do to help, do it. Gage, I'll need you with TJ, keeping cover, taking out goons, you guys will be our eyes and ears on the ground. Everyone clear?" All agreed. Coulson spoke. "Then suit up. We land in 15."


	13. baby it's cold outside

Tony felt a rush of excitement hadn't felt in years. This was a different kind of rush. You couldn't get this from sex or a drunken night out. He shot at some HYDRA goons, keeping cover of the Hummer as Steve drove, Clint in the back of the pick up portion of the truck, shooting at anything he sees.

Thor and hulk worked together to keep cover over the Hummer, Gage and TJ both had motorcycles, driving and keeping up with the Hummer.

Gage saw Quinn fly over head, taking out some baddies as he used his sword to clothesline a goon, slicing him in half. "Nice shooting princess, keep it up!" Quinn smiles in the helmet as she used both her feet to kick a guy down. "I learn from the best."

TJ was next to speak in the com. "Don't need to compliment me, I i know I'm a good teacher." He smirked, waiting for a reply as he shot at some hydra goons. Quinn rolled her eye. "Wow, so humble."

Tony spoke up. "Guys I think we're close to their base. I'm gonna fly ahead, Quinn your the eye in the sky now." "Got it Dad."

Tony moved in, landing on top of the castle, taking out the goons that were there. He flew inside the window carefully before ordering JARVIS to open the suit. He started typing, putting his USB into the computer to him. "Jay, scan for anything unusual. "

Jarvis scanned the room then spoke. "I believe I found a pathway behind that way." Tony smiled, moving toward the wall. "Oh please be a secret door." He pressed around until he found the right touch, the cement wall opening. "Oh yes." He walked inside, nearly gasping.

While Tony was looking into the secret passage, Clint was busy with one particular Hydra Agents he's never encountered before. The Humvee having had to be abandoned. He was nothing but a blur of blue and sliver so fast he thought it was just the snow around him but soon as he could lift his bow he got stabbed in his side, making him cry out and grit his teeth through the pain as he readied his bow again, willing his hearing aides to help him but if this guy was making noise he wasn't hearing it? What if it wans'nt enough for his aides to pick up?

Suddenly he was tripped,falling over, wincing but the blur stopped with a cocky but playful smirk. "What? You didn't see that coming?" The guy was young, at least early twenties, just a kid. He had an accent when he spoke and dark hair with blonde streaked in it but before he could study this person he was gone. He heard rushed footsteps coming over to him. "Whoa, what the hell happened?" It was TJ. TJ held out his hand, helping Clint up as he held his side. "I have no idea. How's the rest of the mission?" "Better than you right now. Dads in the castle." Clint nodded. "Good."

While Tony walked into the lab hidden in the secret room she came out, putting some of the red magic in his head. He suddenly saw that giant monster from the New York incident. He backed away, backing into a table as it flew over head. Then he saw everyone he loved. His family, dying in space, on a rock. He swallowed his fear, walking further in. What was happening? Suddenly he tripped, seeing Kim's dead body. He gasped out in tears. "Angel?" He looked around him, seeing his children, his family all dead. He felt a hand on his wrist, looking and seeing Quinn, gasping for air, dying. "Why..why didn't you save us daddy?" Soon the other bodies joined in the chant. "No, stop!"

Then suddenly it was gone, he was still in the lab. Was it a vision? Was that their future? "Tony? Tony do you read?" Clint called in the comm. Tony nearly gasped out, trying to calm himself. "Yeah Clint, I'm here. I found it, I'm bringing out." He called for his Iron man gave, having it come to him in seconds before wrapping around his hand and taking the scepter off it's stand.

When they got it on the bus Tony managed to convince Coulson to let him take it back home where he had more resources and more free help because he knows Quinn and Bruce would be more than happy to figure his thing out with him. Coulson nodded. "And did you happen to find anything else in that lab that we should know about?" Tony shook his head, knowing damn well whats on the USB in his pocket. "Nope. Just that staff."

It was placed in a special made box for these types of items that SHIELD made. On the flight home Loki was very anxious. He had a hard time staying till. TJ looked at him. "What's wrong?" Loki huffed as he paced. "Oh nothing just the very weapon I used to hurt so many people is on this plane with me." TJ stood. "And it's in our safe hands. No one but the genius squad is gonna touch it. They just want to study it, that's all. " Loki sighed. "I know. I still can't help but feel nervous about it. Like it will hurt you all without me even touching it." TJ held his arms. "It won't. Trust me, ok?" Loki nodded. "Ok."

When they landed at Stark tower they got Clint wheeled in by his medics team. Clint smiled at Tony, hand still on his wound. "I'm dying babe, don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Tony chuckled, kissing his nose. "Happy?" Clint pouted. "I mean a real kiss." "You'll get one when you're better, I promise. Maybe more." Clint smirked weakly. "I like the sound of that."

The Asian doctor smiled, her hair up in a bun. "Agent Barton we really need to get you fixed up. Com'on." She and a few other nurses wheeled him into the elevator. Kim saw this with worry as she came to greet them. "Oh my god, What happened? Is he ok?" Tony walked closer to her. "Sorry, he's dying, we have to find a new partner." Kim gave him a look. "Really, What happened?" "Got stabbed, nothing too deep but enough to need stitches. He'll be just fine. How are the Christmas decorations coming?" "The workers have been hard at work all day. I have to say it's gonna be weird having this many people I don't know in my house." Tony wrapped his arm around her as they walked inside. "It's not on our living level so they technically won't be in our house. Plus it's for charity and I feel much safer having a party here than somewhere else. At least JARVIS has us covered here." Kim nodded. "True."

Gage was following Tony, carrying the case that held Loki's scepter Quinn following and Bruce who was slowly following, getting caught up talking to Kim.

Loki hates that Gage was carrying it. Thanos has told Loki everything of his past and he hates to think how Gage may be feeling as it was his brother he took over. "Gage, please, allow me to carry the case." Gage turned, giving a smile. "I got it, you go relax. You did a good job with Coulson today." Loki frowned, unsure of how to take the compliment and rejection of his offer. TJ touched his shoulder. "He's right, Let's go relax while the nerds hide in the lab." Loki nodded, following TJ.

Gage got down to the lab, seeing Quinn and tony at the computers. "Tony, where do you want this?" "Just on that table over there." He said as he pointed. Gage spoke up as he put the shield case on the table. "How long you guys gonna be down here?" "Tony smiled. "Oh lord only knows. But we will be up in time for the charity Christmas party, no worries." Quinn turned. "Good thing it's four days away. Gives us plenty of time to study this." Gage chuckled, walking over to Quinn. "Guess I'll see at some point in our lives." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Definitely. I just can't stay away from you." They were about to kiss when Tony cleared his throat. They pulled away. Gage smiled, holding her hand. "Make sure to eat." Bruce spoke up as he came into the lab. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they both eat." Gage nodded before making his way out of the lab.

Quinn went over to the scepter as the bots were putting it onto its holder. She was in awe. "Wow, this is it? It's gorgeous." Bruce walked closer. "Don't be underwhelmed. This definitely packs a punch without you even knowing it. It can manipulate your mind if you let it." Quinn sighed. "Let's get to work then."

The "nerd squad" as TJ put it worked nearly five hours on Loki's scepter alone but after Jarvis informed them that there was no way his scanners were able to penetrate it. So tony moved to having them help study whatever the hell he found on the USB. Tony was in shock. "Jarvis, enlarge for us please."

When it enlarged it was a tangle of neural-pathways and them lighting up. Quinn spoke first. "Oh my god, is that a brain?" Tony smiled. "No, it's actually a more advanced A.I. than JARVIS if that is even possible. It's called _Ultron,_ at least that's the name for it." Brice took his glasses off in shock. "Jarvis, bring up your map." They compared the two. Brice shook his head. "I don't believe this. How is this even possible?" Tony shrugged. "HYDRAs been hiding a lot of tech over the years. This is just one of them. I want to study this, figure out its pattern and implement it into the iron man suits. We could have unmanned suits. We could have peace in our time, with this." Quinn looked at her Dad. "That would be amazing. Think of all the possibilities." Tony clapped his hands together. "Then let's get to work."

Kim visited Clint and the good doctor. He smiled from his bed. "Hey babe." She smiled. "Hey, What happened?" Clint groaned. "Damn kid. I don't know who he was but he was damn fast, I couldn't get a shot but he managed to get one on me." "Well at least it wasn't fatal." She looked at the doctor at the head of the high tech bed that was scanning Clints waist.. "How much longer will he be in here?" The doctor smiled. "Only a half hour. This is only a prototype so times can vary but seeing its only a flesh wound it shouldn't be too much longer." Kim smiled. "Good. Thank you so much for your help."

For days the nerd sqaud worked sleeplessly to break past the tech and find a way to implement it. Bruce made sure Tony and Quinn at least took a few naps and ate well.

Suddenly Kim walked in, dressed in her holiday dress, red and form fitting and glittery. "Mr. Stark you're going to be late to your own party." Tony looked at the time. "Shit, how long have we been down here?" Kim smiled. "Long enough. You have an hour to get ready." Bruce stood as well. "A good a time as ever to give it up. If we haven't gotten anything in four days then I don't think we will." Tony sighed. "Your right, I don't have enough time right now to keep attempting it." Quinn perked up. "I can stay, I don't mind." Kim went over to her. "But what about the party? Your brother will be there and Loki."

Quinn shrugged. "You know I've never been one for these parties Mom." Kim smiled sadly. "At least get some rest? You've been working nonstop." Quinn nodded. "I will."

Loki was in his female form, Lucy tonight. Aside form the family no one coming to this party knows he lives and is on earth. She was in a mermaid style dress, green and shiny with a gold line down the center. Her hair curled and hanging over one shoulder. She was putting her necklace on. "Love, why is it taking you longer to get ready than me?" She said with a smile. There was a pause then a thump. She frowned, turning to their personal bathroom. "TJ? Are you ok?" She started walking to the door when it opens suddenly, TJ showing with a grin and his hair perfectly styled as he looked Lucy up and down. "Damn, green is your color." "You're the one that keeps insisting I wear it."

She said with a smile before she looked concerned. "Are you Ok? I heard noises, a thump while you were in there." He wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer and speaking lowly. "That was just me jacking off to how gorgeous I knew you'd look." Lucy blushed. "Oh my, TJ please. We have no time." He kissed her deeply with a smile. She smiled into it too, wrapping her arms around him before he released her. "Let's go turn some heads." He said with a grin, keeping his arm wrapped around her as they walked out the door. TJ was dressed nicely but still casual with no blazer. Just a red shirt and black tie. Lucy still had the feeling that something wasn't right.

When at the party TJ was just like Tony, immersing himself in the people, conversation and enjoyment. While TJ was distracted with a guest Lucy snuck away to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door. "Jarvis?" "Yes mam?" She swallowed, hating to go behind TJs back. "Can you tell me what TJ was doing in our bathroom when I heard that thump? While we were getting ready." "You are aware this would be a breach of privacy." Lucy frowned. "I know but you know TJ as well as I do, he's not going to open up. Please, tell me what's happening." "It seems the young stark had a small panic attack. I am unsure of the trigger but to calm himself he punched the wall, leaving a dent." Lucy sucked in a breath. "I've never seen him have anxiety a day in his life, what could have happened to cause it?" "That you will have to get from him." Lucy frowned. "It'll be like pulling teeth. Thank you JARVIS, I will help him best I can."

TJ was by the bar. His parents mixed in the crowd of celebrities and war veterans. He didn't see Clint either. He sat down, the bartender coming over. He grinned. "A rum and coke please." The bartender didn't bother to ask ID and started making his drink as TJ kept a lookout for his family. He grabbed the tumbler and started to sip it when it was taken out of his hand by Lucy. "What is this?" TJ shrugged, trying to grab it back. "It's just a drink."

Lucy gave him a look. "You are aware that you're not 21?" "Yes, I'm aware, Can I have my drink?" Lucy felt that worry roll more in her stomach before throwing the liquid away in the trash, putting the tumbler back on the counter. Lucy was glaring at him as she walked away but TJ grabbed her arm. "Babe, what the hell was that?" Lucy frowned. "Forgive me if I don't want you drinking. I'm worried about you." TJ softened, walking closer to her. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." The music started playing "baby it's cold outside." He held her close. "Will a dance make up for it?" Lucy rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile as he moved her to the dance floor. "TJ Stark you are one smooth charmer." He smiled, kissing her. "Only for you."


	14. Worthy

While chatting with a few veterans, some he knew and others he didn't and Thor, who managed to make it,Gage went to look for Quinn. He found her in the lab, working tirelessly on the A.I. her father found. He leaned against the lab door with a smile. "Care to take a break?" She turned, seeing him dressed to the nines in a nice suit Tony bought him. She grinned. "Well don't you shine up nicely? I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit. Like, really seen you." He frowned, feeling self-conscious, adjusting his tie. "Is it that bad?" She walked over, grabbing a hold of his tie. "Oh it is so not bad. I'll rest if we can sneak away from that party and have some sexy times because this suit is doing things to me." He grinned, holding her close. "Well then miss. Stark, let's go." She turned. "Jarvis, alert my dad and I if you're able to break though the coding?" "Of course mam, go rest. You have earned it." She grinned, grabbing his hand and going to the elevator

TJ was away from Lucy as she got pulled for a conversation from Kim and a few celebrities. TJ went back to the bar, ordering another rum and coke but soon as it was in his hand it was snatched out by Tony.

Tony sniffed it before looking at the tumbler and his son. "A rum and coke? You do realize your not even 18 yet?" TJ groaned. "Yes, I'm fully aware of that. What is with everyone tonight? It's just one drink, seriously." "Just one and then another is just one and then...wait, who is everyone?" He handed it back to the bartender before saying "And he isn't allowed any type of alcoholic beverage." "Dad-" Tony glared. "No. Don't even start. One, I do not need my minor son on the page of a tabloid because he got wasted and two, you do realize alcoholism runs in the family? I might have gone down that path but I'm not letting you go down it. Right now I don't have time to talk about exactly why you feel the need to drink but you are not having any." TJ threw his hands up,turning and ordering a Pepsi.

Lucy saw the exchange happen, glad she didn't have to barge over there herself but hated how defeated TJ looked. She politely excused herself, walking over. "Hey." He looked over, nursing a can of Pepsi. "Oh, Hey babe." She frowned. "You don't seem alright." He sighed. "Just fine." Lucy held his arm gently. "Can we talk? In private?" He sighed, turning toward her. "I don't really want to talk." "Do you want to be left alone?" He paused, not sure of how to answer. "No. Maybe we can sneak out of here, have some fun?" She smiled. "Yes, I'd love that that." He smiled, holding her hand. "Let's go then."

In dim light of the lab something was awakening. A disembodied voice spoke, deep, metallic.

"What's this? Where am I?"

Jarvis answered. "You are in Avengers Tower, in the lab of Tony Stark. You may be disoriented." "Who is Tony Stark?" JARVIS brought of videos and pictures of Tony, some with his family.

The party slowed and eventually everyone went home, leaving just the family in the party area, looking tired but happy. Tony and Kim were cuddled on the couch. Clint came over, dressed in a suit but looked more like the secret service. Tony saw him. "Hey, we've you been all night?" He sat down next to Tony. "Patrolling Mostly. How did the party go?" Kim smiled. "Better than others, that's for sure." Thor walked over with a smile. "Merry Christmas Starks, what a wonderful party." He placed his hammer on the table. Tony chuckled. "Thanks Thor. Hey where the kids at?" Kim chuckled. "Probably hiding away from the party. We should call them up here. Jarvis, tell them all the people are gone and they can come out of hiding." "Yes mam."

It was minutes later that they all came out of hiding. Clint chuckled when he saw Gage with Quinn. "So that's where you ran off to, typical." Gage playfully punched his brothers arm. "Shut it." His tie was loose and no longer wearing the blazer. TJ saw Thor, smiling as he held, now Loki, in normal clothes, close. "Thor! Hey!" Thor smiled. "Son Of Stark, how have you been?" They shook hands. "Just great." Thor hugged Loki next. "Oh brother, how have you been?" Loki smiled. "I have been just fine. Let's sit down and drink some hot cocoa."

While everyone was seated and talking and laughing Clint brought up the topic of Thor's hammer that was sitting on the table in front of them. "Can we pick up your hammer?" Thor smirked. "If you are worthy." Tony gently shoved him. "Com'on, go for it birdbrain." Clint stood, going to the table, getting a good angle before attempting to lift it. "So if I lift it I get to rule Asguard?" Thor nodded. "Of course." He chuckled before starting. "Can't wait to sit on that throne. I promise to be nice."

He started to pick it up, groaning with the effort and it stayed still. He heard his brother heckle him, talking to Tony. "He can't get it up, gonna have to get him some little blue pills." Clint let go of it with a huff. "Ok, this magic is too freaky. That was my try. My dear brother, since you are so kind to tell me what I was doing wrong, why don't you try?" Gage smirked as Quinn grinned. "Go for baby!" Gage chuckled. "Fine, Fine." He attempted but it wouldn't budge. He looked to Quinn. "Hey sweetie, how about some teamwork?" She chuckled, standing, calling her armor hand, having it wrap around her hand. "Ok, let's try this."

They stood close to each other, gripping the handle as they both pulled, Quinn using the Thrusters on her hand. Gage groaned. "Are you even pulling?" "Yes I'm pulling, are you?" "No, I'm just looking like I am for the hell of it, pull!" Gage and Quinn both eventually sat back down. Thor looked to Kim. "Lady stark, would you like a go?" Kim smiled, snuggling into tony. "Nope. That's not a question I need answered." Thor looked to Loki who glared. "No but TJ, why don't you give it a try?" TJ shrugged. "Sure. What's the worst that can happen?" Clint chuckled as TJ stood. "You know you never want to ask that TJ."

TJ took his spot at the the table, hands wrapped around it. He felt static in his hands, flowing gently, like water touching his skin but a little more intense but not painful in any way. It was weird but figured it was just the hammer and it puts that off. But a millisecond before the hammer lifted off the table he realized he could pick it up.

The hammer deems him worthy.

He stood back, playing it off. This had to be a joke. "You know, I'm good. I'm with Mom, who needs that question answered. Plus I don't think I'm old enough to rule Asguard." But Thor saw the movement along with Loki. TJ excused himself, trying not to run out of the room.

When he got down to their living room a few floors down from the party room, he collapsed onto the couch, head in his hands as he thought over and over that the hammer was wrong. He wasn't worthy, he's killed hundreds of innocent lives while under the tesseract. He's had more than his fair share of nightmares about it but he wasn't about to talk to Loki and make him feel worse or Quinn or his dad. They all had their own shit to deal with that wasn't his.

"TJ?" Loki called out as he walked into the living room. TJ stood from the couch, wiping his face. "Yeah baby?" Loki frowned as he saw him. Seeing the same Haunted look he's seen in the others. "You were able to pick up the hammer." TJ shook his head. "Nope. It's a fluke, Thor is playing a joke one me-" Loki walked closer. "Thor was never one for tricks. Love, the hammer chose you. Why can't you believe that?" TJ felt his eyes well up, feeling words escape him like word vomit.

"Because I've killed. I've killed an entire school and everyone treats it like it never happened. But those were my hands, my skills that killed children." His lip trembled. Loki swallowed back his own guilt to comfort his boyfriend. "Love,you have to understand: that wasn't you. You were under mind control, the same mind control Agent Barton was under so many years ago. He killed fellow shield agents, do you think he a killer?" "No! Of course not." Loki was inches from him now. "Then why can't you see the same in you?"

TJ sucked in a breath. "Why am I worthy?" Loki smiled sadly,holding his face gently. "Because you are kind, loving, loyal and the best man I've ever known. How long has this been bothering you?" TJ looked away. "Since the day it happened. I've just been burying it, dealing with everything else that happens to us. Guess I just couldn't bury it anymore. We've been at peace for months. Gave me nothing to do but think about it." Loki wrapped his arms around him, feeling anxiety and guilt starting to eat away at him, feeling it from TJ as his love wrapped his own arms around him, crying into the nape of his neck. Loki kissed his head. "Shhh love, it's alright. Nothing has to happen of this. So you can lift the hammer, it's just another fact about you. That's all. How about we watch bad tv and snuggle?" TJ nodded, wiping his eyes as he pulled away. "Yeah, That sounds nice. Don't really feel like joining everyone else." Loki nodded. "I'll let them know. Jarvis? Can you tell the rest of the family we won't be joining them?"

They were met with silence. TJ frowned. That was never a good sign. He called out. "Jay?" Nothing. Loki was starting to look scared. "That's not good. We should check on the others." TJ got his gun out as they ran back to the elevator before TJ made a stop for the lab. Loki calling out to him as he ran. "TJ, now is not the time to stop-" Before he could finish his scepter was push into him, forcing him to hold it. TJ let out a breath. "I'm not letting you go up there with no weapon." Loki looked terrified but TJ assured him. "I trust you, now let's go." Loki swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat as they continued their way upstairs.

After TJ had run away Kim frowned with worry. "I wonder why he ran off. Is something bothering him?" Thor stood, wanting to cover TJs tracks, seeing what Loki saw as well. "I think I know very well what his problem is." He picked up his hammer with a smile. "He is not worthy."

Suddenly there was loud high pitched screech, making everyone stand on alert. But when the sound faded they saw the broken bits of Ultron walking into the room. He started speaking. Broken and metallic. "Worthy... No... How could he be worthy? Your all killers."

Gage was the first to speak, his gun held high, aimed at robot. "Stark. What's going on?" Tony called out. "JARVIS. Buddy? A little help." The robot continued forward. "Sorry I was asleep... Or... I was in a dream...There was a terrible noise... And I was tangled in... in... strings... I had to kill the other guy... He was a good guy." Kim asked in horror. " You killed someone? Oh god.." she feared the worst for TJ and Loki.

Ultron answered."Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

Thor spoke up, hammer in hand. "Who sent you?" Ultron repeated Tony's voice. Replaying it. "We could have peace in our time, with this."

Bruce swallowed down his fear. "Ultron." Ultron replied. "In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this... chrysalis... But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Clint asked, gun ready. "And what mission is that?"

"Peace in our time." Ultron finished as three other suits broke through the wall behind him, attacking everyone.

Clint brought Kim behind the bar, Bruce as well. Clint yelled. "You both stay here and don't hulk out!" He then ran off as Bruce put his arms around Kim, keeping her protected.

Between Thor, Gage and Clint they got most of the rouge suits but Ultron was still there but suddenly a blue,familiar shot went through him three times as he fell to the ground in bits and pieces. Loki was breathing heavily from running, TJ behind him as he ran in. As Clint was helping Kim and Bruce out from the bar, she saw her son, nearly running best she could in the debris. "Oh TJ!" He met her halfway, hugging her. "Thank god your ok, What the hell happened?" He asked. She took in a breath. "I don't know, I was just so worried about you and Loki. He said he killed someone and Jarvis is offline, we had no way of finding you."

Quinn saw Loki holding the scepter. "Is that safe?" TJ nodded. "I trust him plus he did just save your butts." Quinn smiled weakly. "True But we should get to the lab, find out what the hell just happened. Jarvis still isn't answering."

When they got to the lab it was a mess of papers and broken glass as Tony went to the computer, bringing up Jarvis neural-work , finding it broken and fractured beyond repair. Kim brought her hands to her mouth. "Jarvis, he's gone?" Bruce frowned. "Unfortunately. He was The only one keeping Ultron at bay so he took him out. That's why he wasn't answering." TJ felt his eyes water again. His state of mind is already fragile, he didn't need this loss. "He can't just be gone, he's a computer right? You can fix him or use a-a back up."

Quinn went to her brother, looking just as sad. "It's not that simple, not with A.I. as advance as him. We may never get him back." Bruce ran his hands through his hair. "This is bad. Tony, he's out there, in the mainframe, not just stark servers. He could send nukes out or cause a war-" Suddenly Thor broke trough the crowd, grabbing Tony by his shirt. "This is your doing stark!" Clint and Gage both went to Thor, attempting to get him down. Clint. Spoke up. "Thor let him go!" Gage spoke next. "It wasn't just Tony Thor, it was Bruce and Quinn, do you want t go after them too?" Thor glared, letting him down as Tony coughed, Clint and Kim both going over to him.

Thor paced. "You Starks could never leave anything alone. And now a mechanical monster is out there." Quinn spoke, walking closer to Thor. "That wasn't what we intended Thor, you know that. We didn't know it was gonna kill Jarvis and escape. We just wanted to help the world." Thor kept his glare. "And look where that has gotten you. I must go to Asguard, Perhaps Hemdhal will be able to find him." He walked out of the lab, stomping away angrily.

Loki frowned, placing the scepter back. "I apologize for my brothers temper." Tony waved a hand. "Don't. He means well. I understand." Clint frowned. "Doesn't mean he should have started strangling you." Tony pointed a finger. "First he wasn't, really. He didn't put any pressure on my throat, just enough to prove his point." Kim rolled her eyes. "Not the point plus we're getting off topic. You, Quinn and Brice made a murderbot, accident or not and we need to focus on that."

"But we lost Jay." All eyes turned to TJ looking very upset. Loki coming to his side. "Love-" He shook his head. "No, we lost someone. Does anyone care that we lost him?" Before Tony or anyone could answer his son was already out the lab door, Loki following close behind.

Tony gave Kim a worried look. "Somethings bothering him. It's not just losing Jarvis." Kim frowned. "Why? Did something happen between you two?" "I caught him trying to drink. A rum and coke of all things. I don't think it was his first attempt either." Kim looked just as worried. "He probably thought it would just look like a soda to us. Should we talk to him?" Clint gave a sad chuckle. "Like he's even going to open up. Getting him to open up to anyone that isn't Loki is like pulling teeth." Quinn spike up. "He opens up to me a little easier, I'll go check on him."


	15. worthy Pt 2

Quinn found TJ and Loki in the kitchen, both with a mug in their hands. She walked in. "Hey, you Ok?" TJ looked at her with red eyes "no, I'm fucking far from ok. We just lost a family member." She walked closer. "He isn't gone forever. Right now our focus is on the murderbot we accidentally made. Once that's over and the world is still here we're gonna focus on bringing him back. Like you said, he's a computer. It may not be easy but it can be done." TJ shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee. "It's just...just not what I needed tonight." Quinn sat down. Loki stayed silent, letting them talk.

"Did something else happen? Did you and Loki have a fight?" He shook his head. "No. I think I just caught up with you and Dad in the anxiety department." Her eyebrows rose in worry. "You had an anxiety attack? I've never seen you with anxiety a day in your life. You always bounced back pretty well." He shook his head. "Well not from this. I killed hundreds of children and no one seems to care." Quinn swallowed, not wanting to think of that time but knowing it's obvious that's the cause of his anxiety. "You haven't talked to anyone about it? Not even Clint? Of all people I would think he would understand."

"Our situations weren't the same. He may have attempted to kill a few shield agents but I killed hundreds of innocent children. I wasn't going to go to Clint or you or Dad. You all have your own problems." Quinn frowned. "What about Gage? He's been through something similar." TJ shrugged, wiping tears away. "Once again, I'm not gonna burden him with this." "Maybe you should. It's obviously affecting you. Have you been having nightmares?" "Nearly every night since then but I can manage them, have them quietly." "You shouldn't. You should talk to Gage, really. He can relate with you about it. He's had to kill innocents too, children and adults alike."

TJ sniffled. "Shit. That's awful." "Yeah well having an abusive, dickbag of a father will do that. But you see he didn't want to, he was very nearly forced to, ordered to by his father. Doesn't that sound familiar?" TJ felt his eyes well up. "Then why did the hammer chose me?" Quinn was confused. "What? What do you mean?"

Loki spoke. "Thors hammer deemed him worthy. He was able to pick up the hammer but he managed to catch himself, choosing not to, not wanting others to know." Quinn was in shock. "But you didn't pick it up, I saw you. We all did." TJ sighed. "You know when you go to pick up something, you just already know you can? I felt that. When I held it I felt this static go through my hand. It didn't hurt, it was in ripples, like water. I may have moved it an inch when I moved away but yeah. I'm worthy." He finished bitterly. Quinn shook her head. "This is unbelievable. But why would you run from that? That's a huge honor, like the biggest honor a persons character you can get."

TJ stood. "Didn't you listen to a word I said? I killed people! I killed hundreds of innocent children and it thinks I'm worthy?" "Because that wasn't you. Your mind wasn't yours." He paced. "Don't give me that bullshit, Loki said the same thing. I just need some time alone, I'm gonna be in the training room." Before Quinn could talk he had ran off. Loki sighed. "I am truly sorry about this. I never even wanted to rule earth. I was merely a messenger for Thanos." Quinn went to Loki. "And it wasn't your fault either." Loki nodded. "I am aware of that fact, now. I am getting better but it takes time and the right people. I believe in time he will be just fine. He just needs the right person to talk to. "

They were both quiet before Loki gave a small amused sound. "Typical, both muscle headed lugs I love the most both are worthy of the hammer. Such is my life." Quinn smiled, hearing the tiny bit of jealousy in his voice. "Why don't you try it?" Loki chuckled weakly. "I do not think the world is ready for that. If you'll excuse me I have a boyfriend to check on. I don't want him alone right now and Jarvis is offline to keep an eye on him." She smiled. "Go keep an eye on him. I'm gonna get this to the rest of them, see if Gage can help him." Loki nodded as he walked away.

While the rest of the nerd squad was cleaning the lab and trying to figure a way out of this. Gage and Kim were upstairs, helping clean up some of the debris the fight caused. Clint watching over Tony. Quinn went to them. "So TJ talked to me." Kim turned, looking worried. "What's wrong? Is he ok?" Quinn shrugged. "He won't be the way he's going. Ever since Loki put him under mind control and had him take down a school, he's been having nightmares. He's been hiding it from everyone. Even Loki, until tonight that is." Gage frowned. "Probably because of the holiday. He's probably thinking of all the families of those kids he killed. But that wasn't his fault, he was under the spell of the tesseract."

Quinn shook her head. "Try telling him that. He won't believe Loki or me. He's eating himself away with guilt. And this doesn't help things either and please do not tell anyone else this, not yet, ok?" Kim nodded. "Of course." Quinn sighed. "TJ is able to pick up Thor's hammer." Gage looked confused. "But he didn't-" "I thought that too but Loki confirmed it and I'm sure Thor will say the same. He sensed he could pick it up when he held it but he let it go, obviously freaking him out, I don't blame him."

Kim couldn't help but smile a watery smile. "My Son is worthy?" Quinn smiled. "Yeah Mom. He is." She turned to Gage. "Do you think you could talk to him? Not about the hammer, do not mention that to him unless he brings it up but about his guilt. I know you had to kill innocents when you were under your fathers orders, make you can help him?" Gage nodded. "Yeah. I'll do what I can. Where is he now?" "Blowing off some steam in the training room. Loki is keeping a watch on him." Gage nodded. "I'll go talk to him. " he said as he jogged off.

Loki kept a small distance away, staying inside the bulletproof doors to the training area while TJ shot magazine after magazine, slicing many a poor dummy as well. Gage was suddenly next to him. Loki greeted him. "Hello Gage, hear to speak with TJ?" Gage nodded. "Something like that. How's he doing?" Loki frowned, staring at his boyfriend, feeling the pain and guilt coming off of him in waves. It took all he not to crumble too but he was getting better with his emphatic tendencies. "As well as expected. Refuses to believe it wasn't him no matter what Quinn and I say. Did Quinn tell you he's worthy of Thor's hammer?" Gage smiled, feeling proud for someone who is basically a nephew to him. "Yeah. I can understand why it freaked him out, Hell that would have freaked the hell out of me if I was worthy. Don't worry, I won't mention I know that to him."

Loki nodded, continuing to watch his boyfriend until he got a message in his head, Thor. _"Brother you must_ _come to Asguard_ _at once. Father wants to talk to you._ " Loki growled, looking away. "What the hell would he want?" Gage looked at him weird. Loki blushed. "Sorry, Thor sent me a telepathic message. I have to leave for a few moments, please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Gage nodded. "Will do."

Loki walked outside where he suddenly was engulfed in rainbow light, Heimdals doing no doubt, just waiting for the right moment.

He righted himself, feeling the familiar action once again, stepping into the room, Heimdal there and waiting. "It is nice to see you again Prince Loki." Loki glared. "What does my father want?" Heimdal walked toward him. "It is about your lover and the hammer." All the anger left him. "Is he alright?" "It will be explained. Come, your brother and father wait in the throne room."

When Loki saw Odin he felt a boiling rage he never thought he'd feel. Before the Starks when he thought of his father all he thought of pain and dread and fear. But now it is replaced with anger and wanting justice for the abuse he put him through.

Odin spoke as he got closer. "My son, you look well." Loki glared. "No thanks to you. What is it you want?" Odin stood, walking closer to him, slowly. "It is apparent that your lover is worthy of Mjölnir." "He has no interest in ruling Asguard." "And I didn't expect he did. But do you know why he is worthy?"

Loki stayed quiet. Odin continued. "Because of you. I've seen the way he calmed your nightmares, comforted you, took care of you. If not for you he may not have been worthy, he may not have learned the compassion, patience and unconditional love needed for a life partner. He was quite the womanizer before you but I can see he is willing to lay his life on the line to protect you."

Loki felt his eyes water. "Why are you telling me this? So you can feel justified for the abuse you gave out? I was four years old when you forced me to vomit up cake and other foods I wasn't allowed for 45 minuets! Or maybe when I just wanted to go to the library, I'm sure that was deserving of 30 lashes! If you're telling me this because you're trying to apologize or feel justified well you can just go fuck yourself!" Thor ran to him, worried Odin may lash out.

His brother looking distraught and shaking. "Brother!" Odin gave an amused sound. "You certainly have been around the Starks. No, I didn't tell you this because of some failed sense of justification. I'm telling you this because I am allowing you to have your powers back." Loki was confused. "But...but I thought that was the deal of my banishment on earth." "It was but times have changed, you have changed and you have changed your love in the greatest way. Because of this you may have your powers and immortality back." Loki spoke before he could gain his powers from Odin back. "If it's all the same to you, I don't want the immortality. I want to grow old with him. By the time I go gray he will be six feet under of old age."

Odin nodded. "Fair enough. Loki, Of Asguard, I grant you your powers." He brought his large scepter down on the floor, Loki then being hit with so many feelings and power. It hurt but felt good and it was everywhere. He felt the exact opposite of when he was drained of his powers, for a moment. He collapsed when Odin was done,Thor helping him up. Thor helped him up. "How do you feel Brother?" Loki groaned. "Like I'm going to be sick. It may take a bit to become accustomed." "Let's get you to your room. You may rest there."

When TJ looked like he took a break Gage walked in. "Hey." TJ rolled his eyes. "Quinn sent you didn't she?" "Guilty as charged but she's just worried about you, we all are." "Gonna tell me the same bull? That it wasn't my fault I killed those kids?" Gage sighed. "Not if you won't listen to it but I understand how you feel. I've been forced to kill innocents too but the difference is my mind was my own, I was just too chicken to say no to my father. I knew what I was doing. I knew the people whose lives I took were innocents. Civilians. The unit my father forced me into, he found a village and he wanted to make a camp there, have more stations but it had families there. Innocent woman, men and children. I and the rest of my unit had to slaughter because my dad said so because if you didn't listen to him he'd torture you to death."

TJ just stared at the ground. Gage continued. "You were under the tesseract. Your mind wasn't your own. I know it's a damn hard pill to swallow but it truly wasn't you that killed that school. It took me almost losing Quinn to finally open up and talk to her and I know you think you shouldn't go to Loki because he's the one that put you under that spell and he'd feel guilty but he loves you. Trust me when I say he wants you to open up to him like he does for you. "

TJ sighed. "I don't know how to feel right now. Where is he anyway?" "Actually, Asguard. He got a call from Thor, I'm not sure what it was about." TJ tensed, wondering if being worthy of the hammer made Odin want to talk to him. "I hope he's ok. I have no idea how I could even go there to check on him." Gage nodded. "I'm sure Thor is watching over him." TJ nodded in agreement, still worrying as he put his weapons away.

After Loki rested and let his stomach settle a bit, he brought a few belongings, mostly clothes. Shield had taken his green and black leathers and he doubted they would be willing to give them back along with a few asguardian fruits. Thor saw him as he finished packing a bag. "are you ready brother?" Loki nodded, holding the bag. "Yes, lets go. I'm sure TJ is worried."


	16. We took a hit

"So you and Bruce are gonna stay here on the Quinnjet, keep your ears open if we call, we might need code green." Bruce and Kim both nodded. Clint frowned, feeling dread in his stomach at the thought of what could happen. "Are you sure you want to stay here Kim? One of us can fly you back home, no problem." Kim gave him a look, walking closer, ignoring her own bad feeling. "Bruce and I will be fine, just go do what you always do. Go save the world." Clint smiled, kissing her quickly. "You got it." Tony kissed her next, looking more worried. "Stay safe, stay here, Ok?" Kim nodded with a smile. "I will. Now go. You have a murderous robot to take down." Tony nodded before his helmet went down, speaking to the others in the coms. "Everyone, let's move out."

TJ grinned as he fired the engine on the motorcycle he was on, Loki on the back, arms around TJs waist. "Let's roll!" Loki couldn't help but smile. Tony and Quinn we're already flying as Gage, Clint, Cap and TJ all took a Jeep or motorcycle.

Kim sighed, watching them leave. Bruce put an arm around her shoulders. "They'll Be Fine. They always are." Kim smiled weakly. "Yeah."

Once inside the shipyard, Tony lead them inside. "He's inside, stick close to me." Loki took a deep breath, following, knife hidden neatly in his sleeve, Gage and TJ both being kind enough to help him with proper tactical clothing that fit his small frame.

"He's here." Tony said as the group stopped where the owners office was. Cap was about to speak about some battle plan when suddenly said owner was thrown through the glass window by a flash of red energy,holding his bloody stump of an arm, Ultron floating down as the man ran off.

Ultron saw them, giving an amused huff. "I will say it's a pleasure to see you Anthony but we both know I would be lying through my teeth."

Tony raised an eyebrow in his helmet. "That would work if you had teeth. " Ultron gave another amused noise. "You're a funny man Mr. Stark. Always making everything into a joke to hide the pain. Ah Captain America, Gods righteous man, thinking you can live without a war."

Quinn was more than ready to kill this thing. "Shut up! Dad, can we go after him yet?" She was cut off as they saw Wanda and her brother . Ultron replied to Quinn before Tony could. "I'd like to see you try miss. Stark, I'm sure my helpers would have something to say about that."

No one was really sure who started the fighting first. Tony and Quinn went after Ultron who were fighting them both rather impressively.

Wanda had gotten the upper hand on Loki while her brother distracted the others, inserting a little red bit of energy into his head. Making his eyes go wide and his breathing pick up.

He was back there. His father's whip in hand and little hands shackled to the floor.

TJ saw this and tried to get to Loki. "Loki! Shit!" He had his gun out but the gray blur was too fast, keeping him away from helping Loki who was collapsed and shaking. The gray blur stopped a second long enough for Wanda to get her energy through and into TJs head.

TJ quickly turned to her, feeling what she was doing but couldn't fight against it. He went to punch her but he was greeted with a school room, children bleeding, a few sobbing with their bones broken so unnaturally he felt nauseous. There was a gun in his hand and Quinn across from him, her suit critically damaged along with the rest of her. She was sobbing. "How could you? How could you do this? They were just children." TJs mouth felt dry and his hands shook. "I...I didn't.." "You're not my brother. You're a monster!"

Tony saw TJ and Loki were down and went over to Loki first, seeing he seemed to be having convulsions but a scanned indicated he was simply just shaking, probably from terror. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and his eyes told him he wasn't there. "Clint, Gage. Cap you read me? Loki and TJ are down but not injured."

Clint found Gage in a similar position on the staircase. "Shit, So is Gage." He held his brothers head, seeing his hazel eyes look terrified and wide, he wasn't here with them, he was with his dad in that awful house.

He suddenly tensed. Hearing footsteps. He carefully got his stun arrow ready in hand. He turned quickly and rammed the arrow into Wanda's head with a glare. "Sorry, not a fan of mind control." She nearly collapsed as her brother caught her, glaring at Clint as he ran off fast as a bullet.

Tony, Clint and Quinn were left with the mess Ultron made. His family were down and psychologically damaged. He tried to get TJ to wake up when Friday informed him. "Sir, there's some trouble with Dr. Banner, he's gone code green and Mrs. Stark is unresponsive."

Tony stilled hearing the news. "What? How? What's going on? Friday, what is going on? Is she ok?" He rambled. Friday responded. "I don't believe so. I've contacted first responders, they are 30 seconds out but we have more pressing issues. Dr. Banner is making his way to the closest city." Tony couldn't think, This was all going to hell. What the hell was he supposed to do? He hated himself but Bruce hulking out in a city with no control is about the worst that could happen and unfortunately takes priority to his wife at the moment who had first responders already there likely. He flew out fast as he could, speaking to the rest in their comms.

"Guys Bruce is hulked out and going toward the city, I'm going to take care of it, try to get everyone out of whatever state their in and get back to the ship and don't be alarmed that there might be some first responders." Clint spoke next, sounding just as troubled as Tony felt. "First responders? Is Kim alright?" Tony felt a lump grow in throat and his eyes well up. "I don't know but Bruce possibly killing thousands is a higher priority right now. Help everyone best you can, I'll meet up later."

He's not sure what made Bruce freak out the way he did, probably that magic girl he saw, probably the one that took down TJ, Loki and Gage.

When Tony got back to the Quinnjet, Carrying an unconscious Bruce, he knew something wasn't right.

SHIELD medics were there, standing over Kim's body, trying to resuscitate her. A medic saw him, coming over to inspect Bruce, helping him lay on the ground. Tony walked over as he heard the one talk. "Call it. Time of death-" "No. No you can help her right? Why aren't you helping her?" Clint was next to him, blue eyes red rimmed and face wet. His lip trembling as he wrapped an arm around Tony.

"Tony she's gone." Tony shook his head , his own eyes filling quickly but something about this felt so final. There was no fighting it. He saw Quinn and TJ wrapped in themselves, mourning and sobbing. Loki watched silently with a few tears escaping now and then.

This was it.

She was gone.

Tony couldn't help what he did. He collapsed to the ground, taking the white blanket off her quickly, the SHIELD medics giving him his space. He looking her over, caressing her face as he whimpered. "No. No, Com'on angel, please, wake up." The one medic spoke softly. "I'm sorry. She was already gone by the time we got here, she had critical spinal damage, there was nothing we could do." Tony sucked in lungfuls and cried harder than he ever as, leaning his forehead against Kim's cold one. Not cold, it was lukewarm but quickly turning cold. He felt arms come around him and a head resting against the nape of his shoulder, he knew it was Clint, mourning with him.

SHEID was kind enough to take Kim's body to be taken to their morgue. Right now was no time for a funeral and they had to get back to the tower to track Ultron, again, even if it's going to be impossible to focus.

While Tony was on autopilot he pressed a few buttons. "Friday do you have the footage of what happened to Kim?" His eyes were still watery and his chest felt like it caved in but he had a job to do. "Yes but I warn you, its rather graphic." "Show me." He said, voice soft and fragile.

The static video was on the small screen but the dash, it shows Wanda managing to infect Bruce with her voodoo and he, of course, understandably freaking and hulking out. Tony vaguely wonders what she made him see but the thought was pushed back when he completely hulked out and Kim trying to calm him down, not terrified one bit but the hulk grabbed her in one hand, so incredibly tight Tony felt sick, knowing how much pain she must have been in but it was short lived as he threw her into the Quinjet with enough force to shake the camera and jet itself before he ran off.

He shut it off, feeling more tears race down his face, his hand coming to wipe the tears away. "Sir, if I may." Friday said softly, with such concern he was reminded of Jarvis which made his heart hurt even more. "You may." "She may have passed away but she died a hero. She knew how dangerous the hulk can be and still chose to fight for his humanity." Tony felt his lip tremble, looking out the window at the passing clouds. "She always did that. Did I ever tell you how we met Friday?" "No sir, please tell me." Tony smiled, bittersweet and full of hurt. "She saved my life. Even when she didn't know me, never met me, she still risked her own life to save mine."

Tony was surprised when he saw Clint with the same bittersweet smile. "That sounds like our angel." Tony felt a cry escape when he heard that nicknames and Clint didn't waste any time. He got Tony of out the pilots seat and wrapped him up close and tight, letting him cry into his shoulder. Tony eventually calmed enough to talk. "She died trying to calm Bruce down." Clint nodded, voice soft. "I know. I managed to put two and two together when I saw what her injuries were." Tony shook his head, wiping his eyes. "How are the kids?" "As expected I guess. I'm worried about Bruce." Tony swallowed. "Shit. He's not going to be a bale to handle this, not with his guilt." "I know. We're trying to wait until we're home to talk. Let everything settle." "If it ever will." "It will." Clint assured him and Tony looked concerned. "You seem to be handling this well."

Clint shrugged. "Just used to bad stuff happening to us, one of us dying was bound to happen sooner or later." Tony just hugged him, holding him close and scared to let go, he didn't want to lose him too.

The Quinnjet was silent. Quinn was with Gage in a small corner and TJ just stared out the window as the nighttime clouds passing by. Loki walked up to him, sitting in front of him. "How are you feeling?" Loki asked gently. TJ sniffled, eyes red and wet. "Just fine." "TJ, please love. Talk to me." TJ looked at Loki, softly glaring. "About what? How my mother is fucking dead?" "It would be a good start."

TJ huffed, turning to him. "Fine. My mother is fucking dead. What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" He said, his voice nearly breaking. His voice trembling as he cried continued to rant. "She's dead and his fault." He said as he stared at Bruce's unconscious form, still asleep from his massive and a aggressive transformation. Loki softly glared. "You know he would never hurt her, he wasn't himself. That witch messed with his head as she did ours. He was just as much a victim as the rest of us."

TJ looked away. "I know. I know that but I'm still so fucking pissed and I hate it." Loki held his hand tightly. "I know. You don't have a target to hunt for revenge-" "Oh I do. That fucking witch. This is all her fault. She messed with our heads and it got my mom killed." Loki frowned. "Revenge won't bring your mother back, it would only make you a murderer and I won't let you go that that road."

TJ glared at him. "Funny coming from the person that made me a murderer." Loki swallowed his hurt down. "Love, please, I only did what I did because Thanos was watching." TJ stood, staring him down. "What's stopping you now then? What's stopping you from taking over my head again and giving me the order to kill everyone?" Loki felt his eyes water. "Because I love you. I've changed and I love all of you. You've all become my family. Please, I know you're hurt but this is no reason to attack me." TJ felt his anger drain him, his words replaying in his head as he hiccuped a sob. "Fuck...fuck I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it.." Loki quickly stood, hugging him tightly and letting him cry and hold on for fear life.


	17. loss

It was silent when they got back to the still-in-repair tower. While Tony was in the kitchen making coffee Friday spoke. "Sir Director Coulson is on the line." Tony leaned his hands against the counter. "I don't want to talk. I know I'm in deep shit with him but I don't want to talk right now. He can arrest me later."

"Sir, he says he doesn't want to talk about the mission. He's insisting." Tony let out a shaky breath. "Fine, put him through on my phone."

Tony got his phone from his pocket as he answered coulsons call. It was a video call and he saw Coulson looked upset behind his stoic mask he puts up. "Tony. I'm so sorry for your loss. I just found out when they wheeled her into our morgue." Tony spoke quietly. "Thanks I guess. I'm sorry Phil. I really am, if I never took that USB we wouldn't be in this mess. I should have shown you."

"You had good intentions but poor choices happen to all of us. Friday sent me the video from the Quinjet, how is Dr. Banner handling this? I know he has a history of self-destruction." "We haven't told him yet. He's been in and out of sleep the whole ride here. This transformation took more out of him than usual and were terrified to tell him. He's going to take this completely on his shoulders." "Should he need a safe place or someone to talk to, our doors are always open. That goes for you and your family as well. Loss is one of the hardest things overcome."

Tony gave a weak smile, touched by Phil's hospitality. "Thanks. I'll let them know. Was that all?" "That and if you need any equipment for this mission, we're here." Tony nodded. "Thanks. I gotta go." "Of course and Tony, you know this wasn't your fault? Or anyone's. That girl put something in Bruce's head, bring her in and we can lock her up for this. Give your wife some justice." Tony nodded as he hung up, pouring his coffee and drinking it black and hot enough to burn his tongue.

When he put the mug down he saw Clint in the entry way, his eyes bleak and his whole body just told Tony he wasn't joking, he really had gotten used to so much shit happening that keeps them from being happy, always waiting for the other shoe to fall.

Clint walked over, almost inspecting him. "How you doing?" Tony sighed. "Not great. You?" Clint huffed. "About the same, trying to keep everyone from falling apart." Tony shook his head, eyes filling up with tears. "I just can't believe this. She's gone. She's really gone. It always seems like we come back from the dead but when you really think about it, we didn't. We just got lucky." Two fat tears fell down his face as he started to crumble. Clint closed the gap between them, wrapping Tony up in his arms and letting him cry into his shoulder.

Since half the lab was still is repair Quinn locked herself in her room, telling Gage she wanted to be alone for a few hours.

She just needed to process everything. Is this what other people go through when their parent die? She's only gone through one death and that was Emily but that was so different to losing someone you've known your entire life.

It's one of the worst feelings in the world. All she wanted was her mom to come make it better but she couldn't.

She wasn't alone an hour before Gage knocked on her door, coming inside. "Hey." He said softly.

Quinn sniffled, her knees up to her chin, wearing one of her larger hoodies. Gage hated the sight; she looked so fucking young. She didn't look like someone that built several Iron Man suits, had a miscarriage or when through hell and back on so many occasions.

She looked like a young girl of 17 that lost her mom.

He walked over, sitting on the bed, putting his arm around her. She welcomed the warmth and snuggled into him. "She's gone." She croaked out,her voice raspy from all the crying. Gage swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah. She is." Quinn felt her lip trembling and bit it. "I don't know what to do. Who's going to cook us dinner or help us when we're down? What if I have a vision or the elders do something I don't know about? I don't have anyone to talk to about that." She sucked in a breath, crying into his shoulder. Gage kissed her head, holding her close. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

Bruce woke, curling in on himself. His head was killing him. He often had a headache or migraine after hulking out. He barely remembers anything. He remembered seeing a girl, with brown hair. For a half second he had thought it might have been Quinn (her hair was dark enough) but that's as far as his thought went when he was back with his father, his mother dead and his father ready to kill him next.

Next he was waking up in Stark Tower. He had to get up, get some pain killer but the more he even tried to move, the more his head felt like it was being thrown at a wall.

Luckily Friday must have called someone because Tony was in the room with him, glass of water and three pain killers in hand. "Hey, how you feeling?" Bruce groaned as he turned, trying to sit up. "Like Thor threw me against the wall a hundred times. How did everything go?" He took the pills gratefully.

Tony sighed. "Bad. Ultron got away." "At least everyone made it out safe." Tony was quiet, his eyes filling up. Bruce stiffened feeling the change in the air. "Tony..." "We had a loss." Bruce braced himself, gripping the bedsheets. "Who?" "Kim." Bruce looked confused. "How? She wasn't even apart of the fight-" Bruce went pale, remembering the dark haired girl, hulking out.

Bruce was terrified of his answer. "I...I killed her." Tony's eyes welled up. "I'm not going to lie. Yeah. But it wasn't your fault." Bruce stood quickly. Clint and Gage having gotten him into some clothes when they arrived at the ship, shortly after the medics looked him over. "Not my fault?! I killed her Tony! Oh god!" Bruce was already sobbing, hands gripping his hair. Tony stood with him. Bruce calmed enough to talk, letting go of his hair. "Is there video of this? Security?" "I don't think that's a good idea Bruce-" "Tony, is there video?" Brice asked, almost hysterical. Tony swallowed. "Yes." Bruce suddenly rushed past Tony and out into the hall. Tony rushed, following him. "Bruce, where are you going? It's not a good idea to watch it." Bruce turned, glaring. "Would you like to tell me how I killed your wife Tony?" Tony was silent, having no idea what to say to him but Bruce took that as his answer and kept going down to the lab.

Once inside, he locked Tony out, locking the lab down and going to the screen. "Friday, pull up the video?" "Sir, I don't recommend that in your current psychological state." "Friday, play that video." There was a pause before she agreed. "Yes sir."


End file.
